Bittersweet Idol
by LatimerBaka
Summary: Luck is many things. Many good things. Many bad things. You're either gonna be calling it a bugger or a Godsend. It's actually how you make the best of whatever luck you get that counts though. YohAnnaHao HoroHoroTamao RenPirikaOC LysergJeanne RyuJunPairo
1. Prologue

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

**Part One: Mirrored Bad Luck**

**Prologue: Starting Off With Fireworks! Some Random Issues The Men Seem To Have**

"YOH!"

"…Hai?"

"Get down here and do the dishes! You're bottomless stomached friends have destroyed my kitchen! Come look at the bloody mess!"

"But why would I look at it if it's so bad…?"

"BAKA! I heard that! It's an order, so get your lazy arse down here!"

The brunette stiffened at his fiancés booming and demanding voice, but before allowing himself to ponder on how she had heard him mutter to himself, he came to the conclusion it would not be the most intelligent thing to keep her waiting. Not that he particularly had any of this so called intelligence, but experience from bodily harm had dragged his common sense up to the next level.

He reached his feet and swiftly stumbled down the stairs, coming to a salute as an infuriated blonde stormed into the room; black eyes shimmering with anger. Ah yes, he was quite screwed, but from either the amount of cleaning or what she would inflict on him was inconclusive.

"Ohayo Anna-ch-."

"Get going."

"…Where are you going though?"

"To watch my soaps. Sophomore Skaters is reaching a dramatic conclusion and I can't miss it!"

He blinked, opening his mouth to respond, but the itako had already vanished from sight. There was silence, before he heard the television switch on and the blaring and annoying opening theme from said soap sounded. He scratched the back of his head tentatively, before spinning on his heel and setting off to do the work. "Yoh!" He halted when he heard her voice again.

"Hai?"

"Manta rang. Said he was going to come over with HoroHoro."

He beamed a smile.

"Hai!"

Before he went anywhere though, Anna started off again.

"Yoh?"

"Hai?"

"Just to say, if I get interrupted, the blame rests on your shoulders."

"Hai." And crying anime style, the shaman skulked off to attend the dishes that needed doing.

He shuffled towards them, before a revolting smell wafted past him. He cringed and held his nose, eyes widening as he saw the extent of HoroHoro's reminisce. Well, it was a lesson to not actually let him eat when he was actually hungry instead of just being piggish…

He was going to have to do something about it eventually, but for now he was stuck to cleaning up the mess his delightful friend had delightfully left for him.

Amidst scrubbing the food embraced dishes with a sticky sponge that HoroHoro must have assumed to be produced and preventing himself from retching at the stench they bestowed upon him a sudden thought crossed his mind.

He would have released the dish if not from the implanted reaction in his mind, the 'don't be a baka or Anna will see to it that you are six feet under' one. Speaking of that reaction, if he didn't do what he forgot, he'd be in the same mess…but better to not drop it now and reserve the torture for later if he didn't rush out quickly eh?

He finished the dish he was working on and set it down, silencing the strong urge to gulp from fear. He had to slip out while she was occupied, praying her sharp senses would not ensnare him. What had been forgotten was the fact that Christmas was just around the corner, quite literally with the enormous store selling products and he had viewed Anna wrapping something. He had presumed it was his present and had gone about that day smiling and feeling happier than he ever had and considering he looked happy every single day, he friends thought he was somewhat ill…

Ah, but maybe the sun had given him heatstroke as he endured his harsh training as he had not bought Anna a present….and all Christmas presents were to be scattered around the tree, in 'perfect condition, otherwise' (Anna's own words believe it or not) by evening…

It was approaching six in the afternoon now, and the lazy brunette lacked a present. So, basically, he had to go and buy one before she sniffed out his fear and came to investigate.

Sighing exasperatedly and shaking his head, he crept to the front door, opening it and made his way out, shutting it soundlessly behind him. At some point as she watched her programme Anna found herself brooding for unknown reasons, but shook the feeling that she should go beat the hell out of her fiancé away.

**BS I**

"You FORGOT Anna's Christmas present!"

"Aiya! Quieten down! The ghosts will tell her if they hear!"

"They never seem to like you Yoh."

"Anna-chan probably bribes them…"

"Threatens more like…"

"Well anyways, I don't know what to buy her! Its half six and the soap will be over by half seven-!"

"YOH. C.A.L.M D.O.W.N…we'll think of something. What does Anna like?"

"Um…soaps on DVD? Black dresses?"

"What about flowers? Does she like them?"

Yoh frowned lightly, but he was obviously not speculating.

"Iie Manta. It's Christmas. Not that Valianttimes day!"

"…It was just a suggestion and besides. It's valentines day."

Yoh blinked, hand cupping his chin.

"Is it really? What's valentines day?"

Manta hung his head and groaned, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye while muttering. There stood a newly furnished shop; conveniently entitled 'All Yours.' It reached high into the current pale blue sky, dabbed by greyness and seemed to touch the clouds. It was made out of solid stone however, taking the outward appearance of a castle. Why, in these day and ages they opted to make it out of stone, which would most likely intimidate customers, was unknown to the short human. Despite that, they obviously housed good presents; brimming with girly girl things. But the slight hitch was that Anna certainly was no girly girl and she wasn't the most enthusiastic about Christmas anyway. It had taken Yoh days of whining to make her cave in and buy the gift, but she was unaware that he knew she had cracked…

"Yoh, let's go shopping in there. Something of the bountiful quantity in there has to jog your memory of what Anna likes! I think…she does like stuff beside soaps and giving you a hard time right?"

"Of course…anyways, let's go!"

"Yep, but make sure you save yourself some money. That book of yours is overdue and you have to pay penance."

Yoh blinked, before rubbing the back of his head tentatively, grinning broadly.

"Money? I have nothing on me."

Manta blanched; sweat beginning to form on his face as he abruptly pointed to himself, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Surely you don't intend to use my money!"

Yoh sweatdropped and gave a half shrug.

"I didn't think it would bother you much seeing as you've got pockets bursting with money."

"Yoh, that isn't the point."

"I know. I never do get the point."

"Yoh?"

"Yeah?"

"You're paying me back every single yen…"

"Urh…let's look for a discount."

**BS I**

"Ren-kun!"

"…Nani?"

"What dress do you think I should buy for Christmas?"

"None. They make you look even more repulsive than you already are, which I assumed was quite an impossible feat to achieve, but I was corrected."

"So…the red one?"

"When will your understand that I am not your personal shopping advisor!"

"…But I kinda think the green one goes better…y'know, forest and tress, Christmas…"

"Cease asking me these questions!"

"Oh! But the yellow one is so cute!"

"Younger sibling of HoroHoro!"

"Hmm, but maybe the purple one Ren? Nah…its too…skimpy isn't it?"

"Cease and desist!"

"OH the maroon one…! Hey Ren-Kun, why are you glowering at me? C'mon I need some expertise! Work with me here!"

"What makes you think I'm an expert on dresses?"

"Well, you have good hair gel so…"

"…My hair is natural…"

"Sure…but I wasn't about to ask my oni-chan! Now THAT'S just plain ridiculous!"

"And asking a Chinese warrior is better?"

"Ooh Ren! What about red?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Hai. I've only been asking it for TWO whole hours!"

"Well. You look hideous in all these dresses. They make you look fat."

"Really? Oh…"

She looked deflated, twiddling her thumbs and Ren finally thought his terrifying ordeal was over. He smirked smugly, hopping down from the counter he sat upon in a bored manner and dusted himself down, beginning to leave. He turned to Pirika and nodded.

"Right. Time to go-."

"ONTO THE SKIRTS!"

**BS I**

"Tamao-chan, are you going to play secret Santa this year?"

At the simple question, the timid bubblegum haired girl paused, clasping her hands together and blushed a gentle shade of crimson. The oblivious male Ainu was much too busy awaiting her answer than to notice thankfully.

"Ano…I think I might…give it a try…"

"Good, good! But hey, who do you have in mind to give a present to?"

She flushed harder at this question, the image of the very boy who had just questioned about it swarming her thoughts. She shook her head vigorously, trying to downpan her blush, but this time HoroHoro, who was studying her intently, noticed. She nearly fainted when he grinned cheekily at her, assuming he had figured it out. "C'mon, I won't tell, promise!"

Or perhaps not…

Tamao let out a sigh of relief from breath she hadn't the slightest idea she'd inhaled.

In truth, HoroHoro was a tad jealous at whoever she was blushing so visibly at, but he wasn't about to let her know for that matter; nor admit it to himself for the time being. He'd have to mellow out and try not to thump who she was thinking about. Perhaps it was still Yoh, yet they speculated that she had lost her crush on him and was developing quite strong feelings for another.

In some ways, it was better when she liked Yoh, because he could keep an eye on the boy and nothing could ever happen because Yoh didn't recognise Tamao's crush on him and was devoted solely to Anna. But when he didn't know who it was, what was he meant to do? He'd act like an older brother, seeing if the man was decent. His sister had been getting too attached to a certain Tao recently, but when he hinted that she had the faintest of infatuation for him, she turned crimson big time and beat the holy shit out of him. He swore it was worse than getting thrashed by TWO Anna's. Yep, THAT bad.

"Ne, HoroHoro-sama?"

"Nani?"

"…Could you…help me in picking out a gift for him?"

The Ainu paused, an assortment of different emotions coursing through him, before he turned to fully face her, giving a wry, strained grin and folding his arms.

"Sure. Why not tell me who it is first?"

Oh Tamao hadn't thought of that…

Well, she could not tell him it was him, so she had to come up with a well thought, carefully constructed and believable ans-

"Chocolove-sama!"

Oh damnit…

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter One

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

**Chapter One: Bad Luck Comes In Mirrored Pieces; So, Just Choose To Believe**

"Ittai!"

"Of for the love of…that's the fifth product you've either knocked down/bumped into!"

"I can't help it! The place is so…big and I'm claustrophobic!"

"…You're not. You just get a feeling of being it!"

"Iie! HoroHoro's claustrophobic too!"

"How can someone who spends ¾ of their life on the toilet be claustrophobic? Well anyway, it's nearly half seven…"

"Let's get a move on Manta! We don't have time to dawdle!"

"…You're telling me."

As they conversed about partially nothing, they quickly recalled they were meant to be shopping for Anna's present; not squabbling about claustrophicism and the time. So now Yoh had rushed ahead, dragging his friend along in haste. Manta wasn't very pleased about the whole arrangement and I mean, who would if you were getting dragged around a massive shop? But, there was a horrifyingly funny sight left to meet them, one which would be…

"…Lyserg?"

The dowser blinked, dropping the scanner as his customer scowled at him. With equally wide eyes a halted Yoh and Manta gawked back, jaws hitting the ground even if it wasn't physically possible.

Yes, there he was in all his red apron and name tag glory, scanning food. He blushed crimson, but was settled and jerked by a hand that gently came to rest upon his shoulder. He glanced over said shoulder to see a silvery haired female with vibrant ruby eyes smiling at him.

"Lyserg-kun, it's your friends. Why not see go see them?"

"B…but Jeanne-sama! I 'm on work du-."

"Nah. I'll work for you. Go on, go!"

"But Jeanne-sama! You have work-."

"You think I can't give Marco the slip? You've just insulted my intellect, now get going!" She huffed, promptly shoving the green eyed shaman from behind the long counter and right to Yoh and Manta who were still gaping mind you.

She then grinned in a triumphant nature, turned on her heel and bounded off back to the customer. Sweatdropping, she picked up the scanner and product, not daring to meet the eyes of the customer who was _possibly _irritated.

"…You've got a lot of explaining to do Lyserg-kun…"

"Well Manta, you see…"

"Iie! Anna's present first! I don't wanna be the thing shoved into the wrapping!"

**BS I**

"Ren-kun!" Pirika chimed cheerily, dusting down the orange skirt she was holding, "Guess what!"

"I get to take my leave of this hell-hole?" He drawled, groaning when she shook her head at a rapid pace. He'd been quite literally tricked by the female. Well, she had kidnapped his milk and left a ransom note, saying if he ever wanted to see his milk again he'd have to meet her by the shopping centre in the morning.

He had obliged without thinking and rushed off, extremely thirsty and expecting some lovely milk to drink, but no. He was a tad surprised the kidnapper was the innocent Pirika, but he was infuriated to find she had drunk one of his milk cartons. She'd promised to give the rest back, but only if he cooperated. There wasn't the slightest chance in hell he was going to endanger his milk, so now here he was, miss bright's very own lap dog.

"Isn't this skirt…what's the word? Oh yeah! Minging!"

"…And you're any better?"

"Ren-kun, let's look at shoes now! High heels, stilettos…hai!"

He prayed for all he was worth.

**BS I**

"Jun-sama! Look at that!"

"…"

"There! Again! Another beautiful phenomenon!"

"That's just a girl…"

"I know!"

"…Jun-sama? You look a little red and dazed. Are you well?"

Eyebrow twitch.

"Fine Pairon…"

"Jun-sama!" Ryu, for the fifty first time that day, cried out in an oddly high pitched voice, "Look how those hips work-!"

"…I'm feeling a little…hot, so please excuse me while I go get a drink Ryu…_And fume in jealousy_." She murmured as an afterthought. Not that he heard though as he continuously kippered away, hearts replacing his eyes.

Pairon sighed as he shuffled along with the green haired girl, who was currently brooding at the ground, arms crossed and not paying any attention to where she treaded. He ran a hand through his messy hair, before taking Jun's arm lightly, making her blink and give him a sideways glance. He smiled tenderly and he received an equally affectionate smile back. See? Ryu was too busy fawning over anyone who was over fifteen and was a girl, leaving Jun and Pairon alone together…

Good.

**BS I**

"KYAA! YOH! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Said brunette blinked, in an extremely casual manner, before sweatdropping and scratching the back of his head meekly.

"Gomen? And didn't mean to…"

"That was an expensive mirror!" Lyserg grumbled, eyeing the scattered shards disdainfully, "Manta is going to have to pay a load to replace it."

"Least it isn't one of a kind…"

"Well actually…," a sweatdropping Jeanne began, walking towards them, "it is…"

"That's not why I'm hysterical!"

(Everyone else) "O.o what are you going mental about then?"

"Yoh's just cursed himself with extreme bad luck!"

"From breaking a mirror?"

Lyserg frowned thoughtfully, "Seven years I presume."

"A long time." Jeanne added, absently twirling locks of hair falling out of place. You see, Marco was keen to trap-urh, invite the customers into a nice orderly shop, so none of the staff could be dressed normally. Despite the whole 'she's the iron maiden' covering, Marco would still come down on her if he saw her hair slightly messy…

Yoh smiled reassuringly, "Oh c'mon Manta. Surely you don't believe in superstition?"

"Of course I do! I believed in ghosts and take a look…"

Amidamaru frowned down at him lightly, hovering next to Yoh. "Manta-san. I do not understand why you refer to us as superstition."

"Besides," Yoh guffawed, his smile broadening into a grin, "it's my bad luck, so you don't need to worry."

"But Yoh I'm your friend and if you don't believe its even worse!"

"Hmm, ok I believe then…"

"You don't! I can see it in your eyes!"

"Manta, I need to go find a present…see ya in a bit."

Before Manta could strike up another discussion, Yoh had ambled off and disappeared from view. The boy was forced to calm down by Jeanne and Lyserg, only to be stirred up again by Jeanne's words.

"The bad luck seems to have affected Manta though. He's the only one here who has enough money to buy it…"

He paled and stood there, hunched, eyes wide, gaping blankly into the space ahead of himself. Jeanne sweatdropped, clasping her hand over her mouth, but it was much too late for that. Lyserg rolled his eyes, as Jeanne frantically waved her hand in front of Manta's face, hoping for a reaction.

The dowser's bored gaze travelled to the large clock tucked in between a high shelf and a ledge. It was seven fifteen…

Lyserg gave a toothy grin.

'_Go, go, go Yoh.' _

**BS I**

What had she done wrong?

The doe eyed girl resorted to sniffling when HoroHoro swivelled away from her, casting his look to the ground. She could sense the tension around them and if she had a knife probably would have cut it and made atmosphere cookies to cheer HoroHoro up, but such a thing was impossible to the knowledge of both shamans and humans, so, as you may have guessed, she remained there sniffling.

Talk about shock.

Scowling at the poor innocent ground, HoroHoro felt like tracking the comedian down and strangling him. Of all the people; why CHOCOLOVE?! He raised his hands to his temples, rubbing them quickly. The feeling of jealousy washing over him was just getting tedious now. He hated feeling jealous, but it was alarmingly active at this point in time. He'd have to become a better actor…then run away and get rich on his acting skills and bribe Chocolove not to come near Tamao…

GAH! No, no, no!

"HoroHoro-sama?" A small voice mumbled from behind him. He stiffened, but when recognition dawned upon him, he felt ashamed for his actions. Whipping up all the restrain and courage he had, he whirled back around, flashing Tamao a brilliant grin. This caused the female to sigh in relief and give a shy smile back.

"Ok. I'll help you with Chocolove. But we have to keep it secret, ok? _And I must not meet with him because I will surely kick his arse-_."

"HoroHoro-sama?"

She stopped midsentence when he gifted her with a cheesy grin and tugged on her sleeve gently. She looked up at him, a faint shade of pink adorning her features. He was about a good head and a half taller than her, but his black eyes shone with compassion. She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Tamao-chan, can you call me HoroHoro-kun? Y'know, we don't have to be all strict and formal. Can you do it for…me?" His question was sincere and sort of forced, but Tamao hadn't time to ponder on why he looked away so suddenly. She was much too busy contemplating on whether or not she should agree to his terms.

Thankfully, Tamao did not see he was bright red.

'_Damnit,' _he inwardly cursed, willing for the paleness of his features to return, _'she's going to be the death of me. She's going to ruin my reputation! HoroHoro doesn't…blush!'_

"Hai…then shall we go…HoroHoro…-kun?"

He blanched visibly, whipping his head around to meet her smile to find her cheeriness was infectious as he found himself giving her a dreamy lopsided grin. He swore under his breath when she flashed red and turned around slowly, only to chuckle on a strained manner and sweatdrop.

She had little time to recuperate from the adorable grin he had just directed at her, as he crept up behind her, before interlocking their arms. He gave a big grin, meeting her shy glance towards him, before her lips moved upwards of their own accord.

And, they marched off happily, Tamao humming softly into the bright orange sunset. But, author thinks that is too cliché, so to anti-cliché it, let's just say HoroHoro spotted Chocolove…

**BS I**

Anna muttered under her breath, shaking her head dismissively. What a piss take ending to the rest of the series that had been…

She was going to sue, and then if that didn't work, she was going to get some boxing gloves…

She glanced somewhat at the clock situated on the upper part of one wall. The small hand pointing firmly at seven and the long hand dwindling between five and six. She flicked blonde locks from her line of vision and sat up, stretching her limbs and yawning.

There it was again…

She frowned wearily, aching to whack her fiancé for purposes she could not decipher. Speaking of her fiancé, he had been awfully quiet…

She sighed, shaking her head again, like she had done every agonising second through the soap and reached her feet, dusting herself down and stopping her thinking.

Her lips curved upwards in a smirk as she approached the heart of the onsen, where the tree and presents awaited.

She'd see what he had been up to…

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Chapter Two

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

**Chapter Two: It's a Rule; Never Forget Christmas Time! **

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Well, being the eccentric commander guy he is, Marco decided we needed a new profession."

"Wow what a piss take! It DOESN'T involve you killing innocent people?"

"…Well, we were wrong in those days-."

"Of which were two years ago-."

"-Don't interrupt. Hai, we were jackasses, one and all, especially me and Lyserg-."

"Hey! The only reason I joined was because you were there!"

The conversation ended as the last sentence was said. A certain green eyed dowser clasped his hand over his mouth, flashing crimson and unwillingly sustaining it as everyone turned their attention to him. Jeanne herself, who had been conversing with Manta, cleared her throat anxiously; her face as red as her glimmering ruby eyes. She gave Lyserg a sweet and shaky smile, before locking her eyes in the opposite direction.

"Do you think Yoh got home in time? Do you think Anna-san will like his present?"

Manta rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "C'mon Jeanne. If Lyserg says something like that, you can't just ignore it-."

"Manta, you still have to pay a LOT of yen!"

**BS I**

He was screwed.

Anna arched a brow at the figure before her, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe. Yoh, paralyzed nearly dropped the item he was currently attempting to wrap so he could give her a meek grin. Her other brow went up as he hurried to hide the item behind his back, praying her black orbs hadn't landed on it. But as stated a little earlier…

He was screwed.

"Yoh," she spoke with a nonchalant edge, "what are you hiding?"

'_Oh gosh. Ah, uh…c'mon Yoh think, think! What would tou-san say…?'_

"Something!"

Anna let her arms drop, but her brows rose higher, if possible.

"What is this something?"

"Yo-uh it's…something."

"Yoh."

The brunette winced. There was that warning tone.

"Well it's…"

"Slice of cake anyone?"

The shaman blinked and his gaze landed on the person grinning next to Anna. To acknowledge this persons presence, she rolled her eyes and sighed, walking away while crossing her arms again. Yoh visibly blanched, a little bit freaked out by the person who was at the moment waving frantically at him, a large goofy grin plastered on his face. It was…

"Aniki? What…? How?"

He beamed. "Yoh, you remembered my name!"

"Guh? Iie! I mean how are you here?"

"Uh…hai, I am. You can see me can't-."

"Iie! I cut you up! Why are you alive? Why are you here? Why hasn't Anna murdered you?"

His gaze drifted to his unbothered fiancé who was sitting down on her knees and flipping through a magazine. When she caught his gawk, she parried with a hard glare.

"Nani? He gave me a DVD collection of my favourite soap. He's good in my books…oh, great. Now I have to add him to the Christmas card list…" With that, the blonde got up and departed, leaving the two twins to ponder. Hao was still beaming at Yoh, but the orange headphone wearing brunette was still gaping at the spot where Anna had been seated.

'_Nani? A guy bent on destroying the human world and creating a shaman only world just strolled in and gave her a DVD collection and now she's letting him go around the house? Damnit! Why didn't I get her that? Hold up…they said someone who looked just like me took the last…I hate being the younger twin…'_

"Hey Yoh?"

"Nani?" He growled, hazel eyes flashing.

Hao's beam only strengthened.

"Seeing as it was last in stock, I got a discount!"

**BS I**

Raking her fingers through her tousled green hair, the lady let out a weary sigh, leaning back against the bench, eyes fluttering open and closed to reveal dark blue orbs. Standing beside her and protectively scanning the area with his arms folded across his chest was her loyal guardian, Pairon. Tao Jun yawned in a very unlady like manner, stretching out her worn limbs, before feeling sleep tug on her.

"Hmm…I'm tired. Are you Pairon?"

"A bit I suppose." He replied, giving a short and simple yawn to confirm it. Jun sat up and blinked, giving him a sideways gawk, before contemplating on rolling her eyes. No doubt the yawn was forced. Pairon didn't have to agree with her.

"Don't we need to go find Ryu though?" she frowned lightly at her own words, biting her lower lip hesitantly, "I mean even though he's probably still hunting for girls…"

"Let the hentai. He's probably already doing kami knows what at one of their houses." The martial artist scoffed in a more scornful tone than he had previously intended.

She didn't gasp, but came rather close to it. She wasn't one hundred percent certain but was that…jealousy in there?

She reprimanded herself on the fact she felt heat flooding her cheeks, but trying not to alert the ever sightful man beside her, she quickly jumped to her feet, facing the other direction but feeling his startled eyes boring into her back.

"Let's go home then…"

**BS I**

"AH!"

"YOU!"

"HOROHORO-KUN?!"

Said male Ainu came to a complete an utter halt, colour draining from his pale features. He gulped as he felt the bubblegum haired girl stare at him with fear. He was about to maul a poor Chocolove as he received a jealousy surge from just setting eyes on him. As you may have expected, Chocolove, who only expected to get assaulted by saying his bad jokes, was not excepting HoroHoro to charge at him out of nowhere screeching 'DIE!'

But luckily for the unlucky Chocolove, Tamao's voice had penetrated from his irrational mind and brought back a nice; relatively stable HoroHoro.

Tamao frowned lightly, insecurity flashing in her eyes as she cautiously approached the solemn and unmoving boy. He stiffened when he felt a hand come to rest gently on his shoulder. A jolt of electricity followed through and he found himself cursing for his weakness.

"Hey HoroHoro? I'm…sorry for doing…that thing that upset you and all…" Chocolove said in a fidgeting manner, sweatdropping when HoroHoro proceeded to give him a hard stare.

The two others facevaulted when HoroHoro burst out into light hearted laughter. Chocolove stood there dumbly and allowed the teen to vigorously clap him on the back; the jubious laughter never ending.

"I was just riveted by the Christmas spirit! Gomen!"

Chocolove blinked.

"But it's only December 10th…"

"Yeah, but in Yoh's town everyone gets into the festivities around late November! Anna also likes the presents bought early and put around the Christmas tree!"

"…Why?"

"So they are tortured whenever they walk by!"

"…Now that's a bad joke…"

"Better than yours mate." HoroHoro stated dryly, his laughter dying down completely. The two others blinked and exchanged bewildered glances; Tamao clasping her hands together again. HoroHoro witnessed this and as you would assume he would, took it completely the wrong way.

Tamao frowned lightly and nervously pulled on HoroHoro's jacket sleeve, causing the Ainu's green anger to melt away and give her a confused look. She titled her head slightly and gave a small smile. His felt his face heat up, which was a nice asset to have come winter. Chocolove, viewing the scene raised his brows in a mild speculation. There was something there believe or not.

He turned away, so they didn't see him giving a knowing grin.

**BS I**

"So. We're done right? No more shoe shopping, jumper shopping, sock shopping-anything shopping?"

"Hai…"

"Oh! Arigatou kami!" he exclaimed in jubilation, nearly flinging himself upon the person who had dragged him into this. Pirika blinked at his change in manner, a large sweatdrop forming upon her head as she shuffled back a bit. Better to be safe than sorry…

"No hard feelings, right Ren?" She queried quietly, twiddling her fingers.

The happiness etched onto his face was washed off by a demeaning blank look, before recollection dawned on his uptight features and his brows slowly furrowed, followed swiftly by him pivoting around and crossing his arms defiantly.

"No hard feelings? You take my milk, drag me from shop to shop, ask my opinion on girly products; whilst insulting my manly pride AND THEN ASK IF THERE WERE NO HARD FEELINGS?!"

Her sweatdrop growing in size, she backed away a little bit more, the feeling of apprehension burdening her.

"I take that as a yes…"

"Feh."

She sighed tiredly, shaking her head, before opting to leave him alone. Just as she began to walk, bags in her grasp, the fact being no strong man was there to aid her led her to stumble over her feet and fall forward. She landed face first, her sweatdrop increasing in width and length still and swore she heard a spiteful snicker. Wonder who owned that snicker?

When she came to feel that no body part had come to harm (though her ego was throbbing with pain and ultimately deflated) she pushed herself up, but the process was quickened when she found herself being heaved up.

She let out a short gasp and raised her head to have her black orbs interlock with intrigued sapphire ones. Her eyes widened as she fully straightened herself, noting her hand was currently withheld within the slightly larger one.

She glanced upwards again, cocking her head to the side. His lips moved, before his entire mouth moved up in a zealous grin and he abruptly shook her hand. In an act of action not of her own accord, she moved her hand upwards, taking a clump of his thick looking light brown hair. His eyes darted upwards, befuddlement adorning them as she stroked his hair, sweatdropping ever the door. No introductions and she was already feeling his hair? Wow…

She hadn't intended for this, but as soon as she saw his hair a inwardly spark was ignited and she had to feel it. She didn't know, but maybe it was because it looked like a big messy mop…

"Don't worry," he laughed as her hand retreated and she blushed, "that happens all the time."

"How?" She murmured brows raised in an awkward manner.

"Dunno," he shrugged, "names Keiako Shigeru. How 'bout you?"

"Uh Usui…Pirika."

"Cool. Why are you carrying…uh Usui-sama?"

Usui-sama?

"Hai?"

"Is this flaming fellow here your friend?"

Flaming fellow? Friend?

She blinked and looked to the right…

Her sweatdrop was probably the size of her head now.

Amber eyes blazing, a very rigid Ren stood right by them, eyes darting to and fro the boy and girl. A tad perturbed, Shigeru backed off, scratching the back of his head and closing one eye.

"Ren…" Pirika muttered doubtfully, her voice hinting anger.

The Tao scowled at her, before scooping the majority of the carrier bags scattered along the floor up and turning away, though his eyes never left her.

"We're going."

**BS I**

Meanwhile, Hao was slumbering peacefully, sprawled out across the couch (at which Anna muttered something and rolled her eyes) while Yoh was settled on the floor, frowning lightly at his brother. Not that Yoh was the jealous type-far from it actually. Well, it did help when Anna either glared or slapped the fawning males away, but she had allowed Hao into the house. DVD collection or not, didn't that suggest something?

"Yoh?"

He jerked forward, eyes alarmed as he threw the owner of the voice a gawk.

Surely enough, the blonde haired itako was there; arms folded as per usual, brows slanted as she surveyed him thoughtfully. He inwardly cringed but all the same gave her a meek grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you want Anna-chan?"

Her brows furrowed and she approached him, stopping just short of him and contemplating.

He observed silently, confusion circling his mind, before his train of thought (if any) came to a crashing halt when a fist landed square on his head. "ITTAI! Anna-chan!" he whined, stroking the newly formed lump on his head, "What was that for?"

The blonde shrugged calmly.

"Dunno. Just had the pestering feeling I should hit you."

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Chapter Three

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : )

**Chapter Three: That Can't Be Right…**

"Heck no! This can't be right! First you invade my home, impress MY fiancé and enrol in MY school?!"

Hao blinked, before casually flipping his hair. A chorus of content sighs could be heard a short distance from the newly formed group that stalk- erh, followed…no, that doesn't sound right…clung to Hao like Opacho, who, as she could not enter the school remained seated on wide branches, watching her Hao-sama longingly through the windows when given the chance. Usually, such a feat was impossible because the Hao fangirls smothered him; tugging at his hair, his 'awesome' trousers and what not. There were rumours they'd assassinated the Yoh fangirls…

But let's not get into stuff like that.

Hao shrugged, choosing not to acknowledge the way his younger brother glared at him through gritted teeth. Yoh did look pretty peeved right now though and for Yoh…wow.

A certain blonde that was part of the discussion loomed up behind the enraged brunette, arching a brow stoically as he proceeded to reprimand Hao for 'taking' his fiancé. Hao blinked and met Anna's gaze, giving her a confused look. She sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. Hearing the familiar sigh, Yoh paled, gulped and peeked over his shoulder, to meet Anna's narrowed glower, her arms crossed; her foot tapping impatiently. He sweatdropped and mysteriously vanished into the shadows, leaving her and the other brunette alone. Silence reigned, until Anna directed her glower at Hao.

"Nani?"

"The DVD collection you bought me…it was the second last season, not the last…"

Hao paled.

He should have let Yoh taken it…

**BS I**

"Bah…"

"Ren-kun…?"

"Nani?" He snapped, making her flinch. He sweatdropped when she gave him a bored stare through drooped lids. He didn't like that stare. It was the one that said 'I-will-have-a-silent-rage-but-I-have-had-enough-of-you.'

It made him shiver and he really didn't want Pirika to have had enough with-

Hold up.

Since when did he care?

He folded his arms, snorting impudently and earned an eyeroll from a weary blue haired Ainu. She just wasn't in the mood for one of Ren's…well, moods…

"Ren. You don't have to keep following me actually…"

"Follow you? Are you out of your mind? Someone desperate wouldn't follow you!"

"…Then gimme my damn carrier bags!"

"I don't feel like it."

"KYAA! You spoilt brat!"

"Likewise…"

SLAM

"Hai, likewise…," and the peeved female Ainu snatched the bags from him, swerving on her heel and storming off, while he was left to blink dumbly, the red hand mark upon his cheek glowing and stinging. Before Pirika got very far, he jumped in front of her from out of nowhere, arms still crossed and brow arched. You see, Pirika had chosen a hotel to sleep in and he had refused to leave…

She glowered darkly at him, but he withheld his flinch.

"Where are you going?" He questioned in a nonchalant voice, amber eyes interlocking with hers. She placed balled hands on her hips, her glower deepening, if possible.

"None of your business-."

"Well, I want to know, so tell me."

"Well, I was going to see Shigeru-sama-."

He pulled the carrier bags out of her reach even more so, amber eyes flashing viciously. She rolled her eyes, before whipping out a net from somewhere and smiling in an acidicly sweet manner. Anger and jealousy out of the window, Ren backed up a bit, beginning to sweat profusely.

**BS I**

Registration never went well…

"So, Anna _let Hao _into your house? Because of a DVD collection…?"

"Tch, he gave me last season so I kicked his baka arse." the blonde retorted, hearing her name in the discussion. Manta blinked at her, while she merely glanced impassively at her history book and he sweatdropped when she began to tap her pencil impatiently.

Yoh sighed audibly, before shuffling to his desk and seating himself, but not forgetting to bang his head on the desk a couple of times. Manta remained blinking and Anna arched a brow, before shaking her head dismissively and tending to her crumpled homework. She glared disdainfully at it, mouth set out in a firm line, like it was against the law for her to have her homework crumpled in the slightest…

"Yoh-kun?"

"Hai…?" he sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his mass of dark hair.

"Do you think Anna…_likes _Hao?"

The blonde glowered at Manta, the grip around her pencil tightening and Yoh blinked, paled and banged his head again. There was no way in hell she would…

Or would she?

"Yoh-kun?" the teacher queried as his hand shot up. He coughed and held his stomach, wincing.

"I have a bad stomach and cold…can I go see the nurse?"

She nodded, frowning lightly and delighted he hopped to his feet and wrenched the door open, but not before hearing her shout;

"We have a new nurse!"

He shrugged casually and walked equally so to the nurse's office. He was trying to bring calm into his senses.

Though it was bloody pointless for the upcoming trauma…

**BS I**

"Hmm, hey…?"

"Um: nani?"

"Does Yoh hate me?"

"Eh?"

Manta was having an odd conversation with Hao as the teacher droned on, oblivious to their chatter. A thoughtful look graced the small teenager's features, before he shook his head, though still looked unsure.

Manta smiled sheepishly. "I think its 'cause Anna is showing interest in you…"

"I know! I'm such a stud!" He whispered, striking a cool pose, to only have a textbook thrown square on the back of his head. He flinched, rubbing the sore spot and glanced over his shoulder to see Anna, arms folded giving him a cool glare as her pen jotted down notes upon the paper. He sweatdropped and ducked from her sight, popping back up on Manta's other side and nearly sending the boy into a hyperventilating fit.

"Don't do that!" He snarled, crossing his arms defiantly. Hao rolled his eyes and proceeded to grin cheerily at Anna, winking…

The response was her exercise book to his grinning face.

Anna muttered something under her breath, before realising she had to get her stuff. She gave Hao a warning glare, hoping he would not start his antics with **her **possessions in his grasp. He smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side, before Anna chucked her pencil at him. She was exasperated about Yoh's behaviour and his grin was annoying…

"Gimme back my stuff." She demanded in a hushed voice; black orbs flaring when he began showing her work to a struggling male. Anna rolled her eyes, cursing silently, before she magically whipped out a broom from nowhere and began prodding Hao with it. He winced and dodged, frowning at her and impetuously grabbing her books. She growled as he ducked again and appeared by her side. She refrained from walloping him in the hope of getting her books back…

"Why do you have a broom?" Hao questioned with a curious like in his hazel orbs. Anna rolled her eyes and without looking whacked a fawning boy in the shins who sat there, hands cupping his face, gazing at her and drooling. He cried anime style, rubbing his poor shins.

"Unlike you I have protection from obsessive males. Never know when I decide I'm sick of slapping/and or kicking, punching etc…"

Hao blinked.

"How do you hide a _broom _in your clothes without anyone's notice?"

She shrugged. "I have my ways…"

Speaking of 'without anyone's notice' it was a wonder why the talking teacher hadn't noticed them banter forming, but then she was deaf, so yeah…

"Kyouyama-sama!"

"Back off!" She uttered through seething teeth, poking the boy who attempted to grab her 'perfect sun kissed blonde hair' furiously. He was undeterred, until she sprung to her feet and walloped him one. Many stifled giggles as the boy, laid out on his back rubbed his sore head, but smiled, sighing dreamily. Anna screwed up her face in disgust, before whirling around and sitting down again.

Hao raised a brow inquiringly.

"Does that _always _happen?"

"Hai. His name is Shiizeru Nanoka. He's the leader of the Kyouyama Anna fanclub…"

"Hmm, isn't he going out with the leader of my fanclub? What's her name…Kiyoda Kitsune…?"

"_Kitsune_?"

Hao shrugged, before a grin graced his features.

"Hey! Since the presidents of _our _fanclubs are together, shouldn't we be?"

Anna proceeded to roll her eyes, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Iie!"

**BS I**

This WASN'T happening…

Infact, the whole 'Hao is taking his fiancé away' and this was just an extremely bad dream…

Yes, infact he was going to wake up this very instant…!

"Ow!" The Asakura yipped, stroking his arm. Apparently the pinching had confirmed this was indeed real…

Maybe the mirror…

'_Iie Yoh! It's just uh…uh…coincidence…'_

"Yoh-sama! You look like you're in pain! Do you require treatment?" A happy go lucky Faust asked, clasping his hands together with Eliza's and looking into her eyes with that…lovey dovey kinda face…

"Faust!" Yoh exclaimed, sweatdropping, "why are you here in the first place?!"

Releasing Eliza's hands, Faust blinked at Yoh, before that charming smile wormed its way onto his face again.

"I wanted to look out for you and your friends, so I became the doctor of your school!"

"What happened to the previous nurse? Miss Mayonaki?!"

Faust narrowed his eyes and they shifted cautiously, before a smile abruptly popped back onto his face, causing Yoh's sweatdrop to enlarge and the boy to shudder.

"I'd rather not discuss that…"

**BS I**

Anna fidgeted with her fingers for a bit, before acknowledging the fact that Hao still insisted upon hovering over her, peering over her shoulder, though she was doing absolutely nothing…

But she had an excuse for not working, while he didn't…

"Listen, if you insist on being my shadow, at least go get my books." she scoffed, leaning back on her chair and folding her arms. The brunette blinked, smiling ruefully and darted off.

Anna's eyes fluttered open and closed.

Nah, she shouldn't fall asleep…

Ah to hell with it. The teacher was just reading and reading and reading…

Like she would notice…

In her kind of relaxed state of mind, Anna heard rustling and the ruffling of papers, before a blatant gulp sounded.

She cracked one eye open, glancing at Hao curiously, though her expression was stoic. Manta was also watching a flustered Hao, sweatdropping as he clung to his chair. Hao's gulps became more evident as he felt Anna's narrowed black eyes boring into his mind, trying to decipher his thoughts.

Well, they both had had Reishi, but Anna hadn't got hers any-

"Hao. What have you done with my books?"

Her cool and collected, but red alert tone made him shiver as sweatdropping, his gaze met hers.

On that morning, 1st period as Anna whacked him into a wall with one hand but the other stayed balled on her hip as she surveyed the classroom with sharp eyes, seeking her books, he decided he _hated _modern day schools…

Wait, what if Anna couldn't find her books…?

…

Oh Geez…

**Tsuzuku**


	5. Chapter Four

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : )

**Chapter Four: Test Turbulence **

Asakura Hao sighed audibly, rubbing the newly formed lump on his head, wincing every moment. A satisfied blonde nodded in approval, before resuming her work. The short human sweatdropped, recovering as the heavy classroom door swung open. Hao, Anna and Manta's eyes focused on it, rather jostled when a dishevelled and somewhat irritated Yoh appeared, shoulders hunched.

"Oh? Yoh, you're back!" the history teacher smiled, noticing just by chance as she glanced at the door. "Do take your seat for the remaining fifteen minutes."

He obliged and found to his dismay his desk was next to Hao's. His older twin grinned cheerily, waving his hand and Yoh scowled in response. Hao, angered at his lack of chivalry scowled right back and neither blinked for the next fifteen minutes, despite the constant sighs from an itako and human.

**BS I**

"Uh, Chocolove?"

"H-hai?" the African American stuttered, shifting uneasily away from his Ainu companion. HoroHoro sweatdropped, before shaking his head dejectedly and humming wistfully.

"Gomen. I was kinda…uh…"

"Erh?" he cut in, blinking with wide, confused eyes.

"Tamao LIKES you!" he snapped, brows furrowing down from agitation. Chocolove's eyes shot open, his lower lip twitching.

"Say what? Ooh, well, I'm flattered and all, but…"

He was abruptly silenced when a flustered Ainu grabbed his collar and yanked him so their noses met.

"YOU WILL GO OUT WITH HER AND YOU WILL PLEASE HER, GOT THAT!"

He nodded at light speed.

**BS I**

"Heh, maths test. I hope you revised!" the teacher chirruped, twirling her cane around.

A hand immediately shot up and she was met by a frantic face of a green haired boy.

"You never said we had a maths test Miss!" he explained, hyperventilating. She pushed up her falling spectacles and a glint flashed by them.

"Oh, so I didn't?"

"Yo, Lyserg, why the hell are you here?" Hao enquired innocently, cocking a brow. Anna, Manta and Yoh froze momentarily, before the familiar life aura flooded their senses. The two boys gawked at the dowser, while Anna merely arched a brow and crossed her arms. Seeing Hao note him, the dowser proceeded to jump to his feet and point accusingly at him.

"You evil son of a gun! How dare you enrol in Anna-sama and Yoh-kun's school AND THEN talk to me like you didn't kill my parents?!" he declared, a vein throbbing atop his head.

Hao was graced with a meek look as the majority of the class gasped and exchanged gossip in quick succession. He raised his hands defensively, sweatdropping and looking around. The Hao fan girls had been petrified, literally turned to stone with their jaws hitting the ground.

"Look Lyserg," the sweatdropping flame shaman began, dismissing Lyserg's 'absurd' ideas with a flick of his wrist, "I thought paying for your rehab was something to be grateful for. I DIDN'T kill your parents with the big knife. That was…Santa Claus!"

Lyserg nearly tripped over his own feet as another chorus of astonished gasps sounded, followed by more conversing and chatter. The maths teacher looked rather ticked off as she dropped the large stack of test papers upon her desk. So what if a former drug addict teen was accusing a friend of murder and the jolly old fellow went around with machetes? That hadn't the slightest to do with a maths test.

"OK! ENOUGH WITH THE BANTER!" she roared, whacking her cane on her desk and making the rooms occupants jerk (except Anna, who had a bored expression on and was staring at the teacher with her chin resting in her hand and a propped up elbow with half lidded eyes).

Lyserg sat down quietly, hands lying on his lap, though he eyed Hao. Said brunette winked at the teacher, who whacked his hand with the cane. The rabid Hao fan girls suddenly came to life and mauled her. Well actually, they were going to, but the author needed the ultra mean maths teacher for a few more chapters, but was going to feed her to sharks later.

So, the maths teacher yelled at them some more and handed out all the maths tests. She managed a glare at everyone, which sent them quivering. However, when she tried it on Anna, the blonde glowered back, which sent the teacher into the state of timidly giving her the paper and sauntering off to the next desk while sweating oceans.

She sucked in a big breath and paced about, before pausing and saying; "Get to work!"

Then there was eerie silence, which Yoh found himself uncomfortable in. He glanced over to Anna once in a while, neglecting the untouched sheets of paper. Manta was busy scribbling away, face set in determination. Yoh smiled despite himself. The guy was probably nearly done. His brows slanted as he noted Hao was writing, but absently had his eyes fixed on the blonde. Yoh hid the laugh bubbling inside of him as he sighted the neat writing that had gone off course and spiralled untidily down the page. He saw next Anna place her pen down and interlock her hands, resting them on the table, swiftly followed by her head. He grinned, knowing she was happy to have finished though her expression was nonchalant.

He nearly fell off his chair when her eyes flicked to him from the table in an instant. She quirked a brow quizzically and he fought down the blush threatening to emerge, sheepishly waving at her. Her other brow mimicked her earlier one and her eyes drifted downwards until they landed on his paper. He gulped, paling as a murderous gleam appeared in her eyes. He was a bit taken aback when she rolled her eyes, the gleam replaced by something he couldn't define.

He gave a strained grin and turned his attention to the papers, brooding down at it when he couldn't sort the answer to the first question. He began tapping his pencil, but before it could attract any noise, a scrunched up ball of paper made contact with his head. He visibly blanched, before his eyes slowly turned back to the blonde who was staring at him with an expectant look. He blinked in a bewildered manner, receiving another eyeroll, before she indicated with her hand to the ball of paper. He was tempted to pinch himself again.

Anna had sent him a note?

Making sure to keep his eyes on her somehow, he bent down and scooped the paper up, eyes scanning through it thoroughly. His brow rose in amusement.

_Baka. You'd better get on and pass this test, otherwise I'll kill you and torment your soul._

He turned the paper over and began writing a reply eagerly, licking his lips. Anna appeared mildly surprised as the note was lobbed back and caught it, blinking down at it. However, her mask slipped firmly back into place as she unfolded it and read. Both brows shot up and her eyes widened considerably, considering it was Kyouyama Anna.

_Hai Anna! I'll do it for you! _

She frowned lightly and folded the paper, tucking it away and stole a glance at the youngest Asakura. He was already busying himself with his work, seeming rather content. Anna observed him for a few seconds, before taking the position she had earlier, though an irritating force made her lips curve upwards.

'_Baka.'_

**BS I**

"Ah, Usui-sama! You came!" Shigeru grinned heartily, while Pirika stared at the ground in order to hide her blush. The boy's eyes slowly crept upwards to be greeted by intense and pissed amber. He blinked, cringing as Ren cracked his knuckles dangerously.

"Ah um…gomen! Ren-kun is just like my oni-chan, very protective!"

"You like him as a brother then?" Shigeru questioned, forehead creasing.

Her blush deepening, she nodded to confirm his question and grasped his larger hand like a little child.

"Hai! He plays the role of an oni-chan very good, though he can be a little suppressive!"

Ren watched from afar, absently trailing behind them with his arms folded across his chest.

"_You like him as a brother then?" _

Well, so THIS was what Shigeru assumed his relationship with Pirika was…

"_Hai! He plays the role of an oni-chan very good, though he can be a little suppressive!" _

So, he was a substitute brother to her?

He nodded in agreement solemnly and kept his pace relatively quick, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides as he strode and ignored the agonising surge through his chest area.

**BS I**

"Ok Chocolove," HoroHoro sighed resignedly, raking a hand through his blue spikes. "Let's try it AGAIN. What do you say to Tamao when you see her next?"

The comedian looked thoughtful for a minute, before he raised his thumb, eyes lighting up.

"Your hair looks good enough to eat. I'm all for bubblegum."

This was followed by sounds that resembled thunder hitting a tree and then by the sound of something cracking. Eyes rolled up to his head, Chocolove fell backwards like a statue, eyes pupil-less. HoroHoro gritted his teeth, flexing his wrist from the powerful hit he had bestowed to Chocolove's head.

"Baka," he scoffed, glaring down at him, "you're meant to say 'your hair looks great today Tamao. You want some bubblegum? Well, it won't be as delicious as your looking today."

Sitting up and regaining his composure, Chocolove blinked up at him, forehead creasing.

"HoroHoro, no offence but I think that your techniques will scare her off."

The Ainu brandished another fist, a demonic look adorning his features and Chocolove wished he had a joke that would seal his mouth, or perhaps make him disappear, because getting hit wasn't very laughable…

**BS I**

"Jun-sama! Where are you?!" Ryu called, all the while brushing down his Elvis Presley like hair.

The green haired Tao made a face at him from the shadows, before leaning back and looking up at her faithful guardian.

"Should we just leave him there," she asked, brows knitting together, "I do believe he's drunk."

Pairon shrugged casually, though his hands twitched with the need to strangle Ryu. Jun sighed exasperatedly, before shaking her head and giving him a faint smile.

"Well then, let us go take our leave. I'm sure some unfortunate bimbo will pick up our friend and give him a place for the night."

She grabbed his hand and merrily hummed, walking along with him and swinging their interlocked hands. She was so absorbed in her fit of happiness she failed to see the darkening of his already dark skin.

**Tsuzuku **


	6. Chapter Five

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : ) I had a fun time writing this chapter : ) By the way, it's the 'high school saga' so for the time being the main focus will be on YohAnnaHao, with snippets of the others.

**Chapter Five: Ten Ways To Woo Bubblegum; Put The Ball In The Basket! **

"Ah…HoroHoro?" the comedian gulped shakily, tugging at his hair in an attempt to disguise his fear. "Are you SURE Tamao is the kind to dote _hitting _techniques?"

A thoughtful expression crossed the Ainu's features and he blanked out, but nether-the-less whipped his figure around to grin. It was easily noted that this was an emotionally strained grin that HoroHoro wasn't too fond in displaying.

"I'm gonna teach you the ten ways of the ice and then you'll have to perform them accordingly, got that?" he asked, cocking a brow and crossing his arms. Chocolove paled and tugged at his hair harder. He felt like he was in an army camp and was finding HoroHoro a more frightening prospect than a ticked Anna.

"Y-yeah, I'm looking forward to hearing your…words of wisdom…" he stammered, eyes darting anywhere but HoroHoro. He finally refocused his attention on the now smugly smirking Ainu.

Chocolove sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head.

Thank heavens cocky HoroHoro was in place rather than the jealous one.

**BS I**

Hao blinked, both brows reaching his hairline.

"PE? That's third lesson?" his tone changed immensely to a velvety type and he flipped his hair, which caused the fan girls to swoon and some even faint, "I'm a thousand years old and I'm a hunk. I'm also a kick ass shaman. Who would dare go against me?"

A basket ball, apparently.

Hao groaned and rubbed his face as the ball dropped and bounced, before it was rolled under the foot of a brow twitching blonde. Hao's jaw dropped as he gawked. Anna resisted the urge to chuck the basket ball again.

Hao grinned devilishly, rubbing his hands together.

"Anna-chan, isn't that skirt extremely shor-!"

This time, she threw it with a bit more force.

**BS I**

"Lesson 1: Tell them they mean the most to you in the gentlest voice you can muster!"

Chocolove brooded, scratching his cheek thoughtfully.

"But isn't that kinda hard when I don't recuperate her feel-?"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

Chocolove was definitely reprimanding himself for not following up on that life insurance deal…

He ran a hand through the bush that was his hair, before muttering something and falling backwards onto the ground, resting his head on interlocked hands. In a second HoroHoro was glowering at him, brows twitching.

"Lesson One of ways to piss off HoroHoro…"

All colours from his face were drained.

**BS I**

"You're a sexist bastard."

Hao looked mortally offended.

"Oh Anna-chan! Don't say that! I just don't want those basketballs damaging your beautiful body and adorable face!" Hao crooned, cradling her face. Anna's brow twitched and she promptly thrust the basket ball into his face.

"My face is not adorable. And I'm going to play, whether you like it or not. You're just afraid I'll whup your sorry behind." She informed the gathered group of people. They 'ooed' at her comment. Hao's eye lids drooped as fiery hazel locked with rigid eyes, his gaze darkening.

"I don't back down from a challenge Kyouyama Anna. Consider yourself on my defeat list."

The crowed 'ahhed.'

Anna cocked a brow and smirked. She handed him the ball.

"Indeed."

And with that she turned on her heel and walking off briskly. Hao returned to normal and beamed after her, waving his hand frantically.

"I'll make it up to you afterwards Anna-chan! Dinner at a fancy restaurant! I'm sure Yoh won't mind paying!"

Anna paused and delivered Hao a sharp glare. Why did the boys have to start with the ball? She could have thrown it at him a good fifty more times…

Of course, the boys and girls rarely did sports together, but there was a feud between the male coach and female coach about which class were better athletes, so they had been forced to clash at various sports. Hao was smug and secure of his abilities, but it appeared no one had told him of the girls devastating secret weapon…

A collected blonde who was staring hard at Hao, hands clenching and unclenching by her sides. He was going to get it. Anna was tempted to cackle at the thrashing she was to bestow upon him, but that would add insult to injury and the beating he was to receive was dire at best, enough of a punishment. Besides, it wasn't her 'thing'.

The female coach was a former Norwegian swimmer, but she did bits and bobs related to running too. She was muscle packed and towered above even the male coach at a staggering 6ft seven. Her English and Japanese were rather good too, meaning (in her very own words), 'I can understand what big man says when he loses, but I might need lots of ear plugs.' The male coach was a retired and professional ping pong player, standing at a measly five foot three. Not to be underestimated though, he carried a lot of might in his podgy arms, not to mention he was amiably nimble. He was full grown American too and though he had a temper, he managed to remain relatively jolly. The female coach, Jouan, was hot-headed and serious, without having time for chuckles. The male coach, Mark had a lot of time, though his Japanese was not as good. But, he was one hell of a good player when it came to ping pong. Eight 1st place league trophies were pretty good back in his day.

"Ay Jouan, you ready to lose today? My boys have been practicing non stop!" he claimed, grinning toothily at her. She scowled dangerously at him, placing balled hands on her hips.

"You the one to lose Mark. Your boys will not defeat the girls." She retorted, turning her back on him and striding off. He sighed resignedly, before deigning to join the boys, who were becoming rowdy from the lack of a teacher. The girls were calm and composed, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Anna was sitting cross-legged; her hands interlocked and she was frowning in Hao's direction. He caught her look and smiled innocently back. She tore her gaze away and rolled her eyes, inwardly scoffed.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, her forehead creased as she stole a glance. Mayazoki Nishi was hovering above her, her friends Mia and Hakami obediently behind her. Anna and she had talked before. She was the leader of the cheerleaders, but she was okay seeing as the majority of them were snobby. She was just down to earth. Actually, she didn't seem to have any worries, which ultimately worried Anna, but she wasn't' going to show that. The girl was smug and superior but real. Yeah. She was okay.

"Hey Anna? Can I have a word?" she asked nicely.

Anna gaped for a brief moment, before regaining her composure and nodding stiffly. Nishi sat down, beckoning her friends to sit down also. They gawked frightfully at Anna before sitting down, timid expressions etched onto their faces. Anna crossed her arms and downpanned her smirk. Nishi was also assertive. Anna didn't particularly like weaklings, so that got Nishi more points.

"Talk." She demanded curtly, her face schooled into an expression of bored indifference.

"Why did you not just knock Hao to the floor?" she queried, brows knitting together. "You've done it before and it knocked the wind out of him."

Anna rolled her eyes.

"And it also got him a nice view up my skirt."

Realisation dawned upon Nishi's features and she nodded understandingly. Anna arched a brow when she smirked sardonically, reaching her feet and dusting down her skirt. Catching her drift, Anna's other brow rose.

"Planning something?" she drawled, detaching amusement from her tone.

Nishi brought a full formed sardonic smirk up to meet Anna and she rubbed her hands together. Her smirk widened.

"How about we do the infamous double shot. I heard he likes to go back and defend."

Anna allowed herself some leeway this time, bringing up a smirk of her own.

**BS I**

"Uh HoroHoro, don't you have a school you should be attending?" Chocolove questioned hopefully, yelping in pain as HoroHoro removed the last extra sticky plaster from his cheek. The Ainu grinned smugly, pulling the rugged fabric before tossing it in a near by bin.

"Nah. I've got school leave. Don't go back until January 8th. How 'bout you?"

Chocolove sighed, before his brow furrowed as he put his mind to use.

"I don't go to school." He replied calmly, causing HoroHoro's eyes to widen. The Ainu gawked blankly at him, before patting him on the shoulder and smiling.

"Ah well, it's gonna take a lifetime to teach you these wooing techniques. How about I quit school and stay by your side forever?"

The wind seemed to make a sound somewhere between a choking and a coughing noise.

A cricket sounded.

There was the sound of a large object hitting the ground.

"Uh…hey? Chocolove? You…fainted."

**BS I**

"That…hurt." Hao groaned slowly, rubbing his aching head. He stole a glance and was just able to view wisps of golden hair flicking upwards as the owner jumped up and threw the ball. It landed straight through the hoop and onto the head of a pointless defender standing near it.

Yoh and Manta gaped, their expressions absolutely amazed. Lyserg wasn't much better either. He was yanking hairs out of his head from the tension.

"Yoh!" the human exclaimed in an unusually high voice. "You didn't tell me Anna could play basketball like that!"

The pale Asakura shook his head and tugged at his collar nervously, beginning to perspire.

"A-Anna refused to play any of these matches, saying she had nothing to prove. I didn't know she could own a whole court of boys in basketball."

"That's odd seeing as she has no problem berating you. With professionalism I may add." Faust chirruped in a jubious manner, humming a German song. Lyserg sighted Faust and blinked; eyes wide in his colour drained face. Very flustered, he turned his head slightly to Yoh and gaped through clinched teeth.

"Why's Faust here!?" he whispered.

He jerked when the doctor clapped his shoulder lightly, radiating happiness.

"Just incase someone gets a bloodied nose or something. Anna does…how do you youngsters say it? Ah! She 'owns' everything see comes in contact with."

If possible, which it was not, Lyserg paled further.

"T-then why have you got a scalpel and th-that tube thingy?" he blurted out, eyes wavering.

Faust blinked and followed Lyserg's gaze to see it had landed upon his suitcase. Faust 'humphed' quietly and frowned, scampering over to it and slamming the lid down. He locked his suitcase and then dropped it again, twirling around to face them with his hands threaded together behind his bed, equipped with an award winning smile.

"Just incase."

**BS I**

"Jeanne-sama?"

The silver haired maiden went rigid and sweatdropped. Seeing that the customer was getting disgruntled she fumbled with the items, stuffing the contents into numerous bags. She mumbled incoherent and hurried apologies, which the customer snorted at and turned away from. Jeanne's eyebrow twitched after them but when she swivelled around to face Marco her face was serene.

"Hai Marco?"

"I've been getting complaints about you. Apparently you procrastinate too much." He stated gruffly, readjusting the positioning of his glasses. Jeanne appeared dumbfounded, before she nodded mutely.

"Ah, I see. I will work harder in future."

Marco nodded and turned away, but before Jeanne, who had currently resumed her work, could do much, his voice drifted in again.

"Oh and Jeanne-sama?"

"Hai?" she responded plainly, smiling at the customer brightly.

"Your pay is getting docked."

**Tsuzuku **


	7. Chapter Six

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : ) I had a fun time writing this chapter : ) By the way, it's the 'high school saga' so for the time being the main focus will be on YohAnnaHao, with snippets of the others. By the way, this is a HaoAnna chapter O.o just figured I'd give you the heads up : )

**Chapter Six: Jealousy For Lunch? Shopping Aggravation! **

"Man!" Haruka Majii groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead, "That Kyouyama girl kicked our arses! That Nishii helped her as well!"

Yoh arched a brow bemusedly, before smiling.

"The very same Nishii that you _like_?"

Redder than the strawberry drink he had bought for lunch, Majii swung wildly round to face Yoh, his teeth clenched.

"T-that arrogant cheerleader?! The one who pours tea down my flippin' back?! Hell no!" he spluttered, his blush darkening from rage as he observed Yoh's smile broaden.

"Both of you are arrogant. Also, remember you started all these little lover's tiffs by putting bubblegum in her hair."

"L-LOVER'S TIFF?! W-WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT LOSING MY GIRL TO AN OLDER SIBLING!"

Manta, who was calmly biting down on his sandwich sweatdropped when a look of anger and distraught crossed Yoh's features. It was one that had been popping up all day and had remained for a good ten minutes when Hao had offered to take Anna somewhere and she had accepted.

"I WAS TRYING TO FORGET THAT!"

He sighed audibly and shook his head.

He wondered what the two were up to now.

**BS I**

"Look Asakura Hao," Anna muttered, frowning disapprovingly at him when he did not turn to face her, "I only followed you because you bought my favourite food and bribed me. If this is another attempt to 'woo' me then I may just be 'forced' to 'forget' our deal 'momentarily' and kick you in the balls…again."

That got him to halt. Sweatdropping, he turned to face her with a strained smile on his face.

"Your kick is more powerful than your slap." He pointed out, the anxiety slipping from his face and his smile easing.

Anna's frown deepened, but she then smirked.

"Would you like to compare them again?" she offered in an acidly sweet tone.

"Ah…no need Anna-chan!"

**BS I**

"I am not jealous."

"Ah, for the tenth time I know Tao-sama." Shigeru sighed, brooding at the space in front of him. Tao Ren, who was currently sitting Indian style with his arms crossed and leaning against a wall scowled at Shigeru.

"But I know you think I am!" he exclaimed, the point on his hair lengthening.

Shigeru inwardly rolled his eyes. He'd tried to enjoy a nice day out with a nice appearing girl, but her 'suppressive substitute oni-chan' had decided to tag along and the fact that he stated 'I am not jealous' every thirty seconds was giving Shigeru the wrong impression. Not that he was going to voice his inner thoughts in fear of getting stabbed by the odd boy's lengthening hair and pointy spear weapon. He could already tell by Ren's trembling hands that the Tao wanted to spear him.

"I'm gonna go get Usui-!"

He halted when the tip of the Kwan Dao pressed against his throat. Ren was grinning a tad too…demonically for Shigeru's own reassurance.

"After I cut you into tiny little pieces that will cause her to repulse you."

Shigeru sweatdropping attempted to back away, but Ren persisted.

Now, you couldn't get him wrong.

He was in no way jealous, as he had been saying to this 'Shigeru' for the past thirty minutes while Pirika fussed back in the hotel after Ren had ruined her dress when trying to swipe at Shigeru. His face had been red from anger, not because the dress was cut over Pirika's chest area. Nope, he was no hentai and he did not blush about things like that. No. Nah. Nope. Never.

And just to remind you-he wasn't jealous…

Honestly.

"Are you sure you're Usui-sama's 'suppressive overprotective onii-chan, 'cause I'm getting the vibes that you want to be more, but you're in denial."

Ren's eyes widened momentarily and a faint pink fanned across his face.

Before Shigeru's words fully registered in his mind and his eyes started glowing red, as well as the spike on his hair lengthening.

"KISAMA!"

"GAH!"

Unfortunately, before Ren could deliver the finishing blow, a blue haired Ainu launched herself at him from behind, making him lurch forward. Shigeru scampered out of the way as a peeved Pirika tugged on Ren's hair spike, in a piggy back position on him. His face was red now, but his thoughts convinced him it was from anger once again-not the feel of Pirika on his back.

He was only hanging around with her because she was a friend's brother and she had taken his milk.

'_But why didn't you go earlier? You have your milk, HoroHoro never even asked you to look after her and she'll be out of your hair if you let her go, so I repeat, why don't you?' _his subconscious pestered, making Ren pause and his eyes open more.

As much as he hated it, the annoying little voice with a British accent was right. Why hadn't he just gone?

Ren blushed harder and ducked his head while a bemused Pirika slid down his back, blinking at him with her hands resting on his shoulders.

He could feel his subconscious smirk.

Holy cow, that wasn't right! He was falling for his best friend's sister!

…Or, maybe he'd already fallen?

**BS I**

"What Manta?" Yoh spluttered, feeling heat flood his cheeks against his will.

The short human sighed and would have chuckled at his friend if he did not bear some sympathy.

"Just tell Anna-sama you love her."

A wolf whistle came from Majii, but Manta and Yoh ignored it. The main problems were getting Yoh to say it and how he was going to say it. A long speech about how he'd spend his life with her and eternity and stuff were not what Anna needed. Like said by Kino, actions were so much more to Anna than words, but coupled with a simple 'I love you' however sheepish would be more than enough for her.

Besides, she wasn't going to reject Yoh was she? She'd told Manta when Yoh was fighting Silva that she loved him and Silva said Anna told him when they were discussing Faust. But the problem was, ironically, Yoh's hair flipping older twin.

Asakura Hao.

Sure, Yoh and Hao were Yoh and Hao, but technically the same person.

But…Anna wouldn't fall for Hao, would she?

"B-but what if she slaps me or something!" Yoh exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. "When she still had Reishi she slapped me every time I thought she was cute!"

Majii frowned.

The hell was Reishi?

"Yoh!" Manta yelled sweatdropping, "Majii is listening!"

"Oh uh well…I don't have the courage." The brunette murmured, hanging his head. Manta sighed and shook his, his hands clenching tightly by his side. It was time for some provoking…

"Ah, I bet Hao is kissing her right now." Manta sighed, feigning despair but secretly cackling as he saw Yoh tense. "You're losing her Yoh! Next they'll be married and you'll be the best man. Then-oh kami, the honey moon! Then you'll be an unc-!"

"Where are they?!"

**BS I**

Anna shook her head and rested her balled hands on her hips, her sharp dark eyes scanning the area. It was very quiet and off school grounds. Specifically it was a cliff which overlooked a field below. It would have looked romantic when it was evening, but the sky was a bright blue instead of a dreamy orange. Hao couldn't bring her after school because he had to lead his fangirls on a rebellion against Yoh's fangirls…which were currently depleting for unknown reasons…

Hao himself was currently crouched over, sweating and managing a straight grin despite his condition.

Anna had 'forgot' their deal 'momentarily' and had kicked him there…again.

"I told you not to try and woo me." She stated in a matter of fact voice, cocking a brow when Hao's head turned slightly so she could she him smiling at her. Anna's brows then burrowed and were drawn together.

She'd slapped him, kicked him where it hurts twice, insulted him and pounded him and yet he wouldn't give up?

Why the hell was he trying so hard when Yoh had not?

She scoffed inwardly at the thought of the orange headphone wearing shaman. He never asked to eat lunch with her or hung out with her. It was like she was being avoided and yet she couldn't help love him. Yet Hao was making an impressive effort no matter how many times she tried to rebuke them. He was going where Yoh was not and the very thought…

Made her lips curve upwards in a small smile.

Hao blinked at her.

Realising what she was doing her eyes shot open and she clasped a hand over her mouth abruptly, mentally cursing.

She knew it was pointless as Hao had seen her smile, but when he grinned at her he felt her cheeks heat up.

He and Yoh…

Were not so different.

**BS I**

"Pairon…this hotel is booked just like the train station…we can't go back to China or rest."

Pairon sighed along with Jun, who was rubbing her fingers over her temples to ease the headache threatening to form.

"Jun-sama!"

Knowing that voice all too well Pairon sweatdropped before scowling in the owner's direction. Jun merely followed his gaze with an air of anger about her, only to have her eyes widen at the sight of a brown haired girl clutching onto his arm.

Jun flushed with rage.

He was drunk and an equally drunk bimbo was attached to his arm!

Jun couldn't take this. It was taking all her will power not to yank hairs out of her hair or attack Ryu or the girl. The disorientated man waved four plane tickets wildly in front of them.

"Jun-sama! We're _hic _going to go to _hic _a five star hotel in _hic _Izumo. Seeing as you _hic _have no place to stay how about you join _hic _me and Marona? It's only a four hour plane ride away!"

**BS I**

"So…" Hao began awkwardly, delivering Anna an equally awkward smile, "this place would be really nice at evening."

Anna's eyes shifted to give him a bored look.

The two were sitting down; Hao sitting Indian style and Anna sitting with her legs dangling over the cliffs edge. Hao had his hands in his lap and was grinning at her, while she had one in her lap and the other was knuckled with her chin resting upon it.

"I suppose." She replied, eyes moving back to look at the field.

She heard Hao sigh shakily and before she could wonder why, she felt a hand tighten around her arm.

She jerked back from the surprise contact, shooting Hao a somewhat apprehensive and shocked look.

He was giving her a genuine smile, not the ones he did usually, which bore a striking resemblance to Yoh's.

Involuntarily, her heart skipped a beat.

"Would you come back with me tomorrow evening?"

His voice was soft and gentle-the most tender she had heard from him.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest as their eyes interlocked and paralyzed by the whole concept, she could only nod wordlessly. Hao's expecting features relaxed and brightened and he released her arm, though his smile still lingered for a few moments afterwards.

"Arigatou."

**Tsuzuku**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : ) I had a fun time writing this chapter : ) By the way, it's the 'high school saga' so for the time being the main focus will be on YohAnnaHao, with snippets of the others. I felt like screwing things up now…if you think this chapter screws up relationships, wait a little longer…

**Chapter Seven: Of Three Simple Words; First Attempt On Two Counts**

"Urh…"

"If you have nothing to say then move." Anna stated bluntly, giving him an uninterested look. Yoh shifted uneasily under it, feeling his blush forming again. He cursed under his breath and catching this Anna raised a brow. Yoh shuffled his feet, before he smiled meekly at her…and then looked down at his feet for the fourth time. Anna sighed resignedly and shook her head, before making movement and walking briskly past Yoh, completely blanking him.

"W-what happened with Hao?" he blurted out, whitened knuckles clenched firmly.

The sudden outburst made the blonde itako pause and spare a brief glance at him, before she turned away and felt her heart grow heavy.

"Nothing."

**BS I**

HoroHoro's left brow twitched and his body trembled with the urge to punch Chocolove, but he restrained himself diligently. The African American was currently sitting Indian style, giving him a depressed and anguished look.

"I think I've learnt all I need to know. Can I go now Sensei?" he drawled, regretting it when HoroHoro glowered sharply at him. Remembering this was all for Tamao-who could never be HIS Tamao because of Chocolove, he calmed himself down yet again.

It took a hella lotta will power, however.

"Right, but-" before Chocolove could even think of cheering, "you have to put your practice to the test."

Chocolove visibly blanched.

"SAY WHAT?!"

**BS I**

Jeanne was not a happy iron maiden.

She was stuck in a prison like shop all day every day with rude and pompous customers. They thought they were superior, making 'smart' remarks about how she must have dropped out of high school. Hell, if she hadn't interfered with the shaman fight and things hadn't gone according to plan, they'd probably all be dead serving under Hao, positions lower than even his odd leggo shoes. Sure, she was a bit ruthless, but she'd learnt her lesson.

Marco had docked her pay too. Her 'pay' wasn't even money; it was a break from work. The guy was barely second in command in the old days, though he had taken command in this business. He still had the nerve to refer to her as though he was taking orders from her. Her breaks usually spanned a short period-half an hour at maximum. Because her 'pay' had been docked, her time was halved and at an unreasonable fifteen minutes. Did Marco want her to get lung cancer? About a third of the customers smoked, despite being told not to inside the shop.

"Gah, they're so ignorant." She muttered under her breath, ruby eyes flashing.

She'd be more relieved right now if the Spirit of Fire devoured her, courtesy of Hao, but as she had heard from Lyserg, who had called her on his phone that lunch time, he was too busy making females swoon (teachers and pupils alike) and chasing Anna. She'd rolled her eyes at his flirty behaviour and shook her head. Like Yoh would let Hao take his fiancé.

"Oh yes, that's right," Jeanne sighed, recollection glinting in her eyes. "I still have Anna-sama's soap operas."

Soap operas had always intrigued her as long as she could remember, but as she gave up herself to try and defeat Hao, she really didn't have the time to watch any. She'd asked if she could borrow some from the soap Queen herself and Anna had obliged…without hassle, which caused Yoh and Manta to gawk at her as though she was on fire. She'd been back to normal soon when she lobbed her sandals at them.

She glanced thoughtfully at her watch, seeing that it had just gone past half twelve. She rolled her eyes, remembering she only had ten minutes left. She had the soaps in her bag, as she watched them in the staff room whenever she could. Lyserg had also told her it was lunch time at Shinra private academy, so he must have had quite a bit left.

Ten minutes…

Soap operas weighing down her bag…

Wondering why Lyserg went to the school…

Wanting to go anywhere but back to where she had come from.

Jeanne smiled sweetly, turning due west.

She'd pay a little visit to Lyserg. It didn't matter if her 'pay' got docked anymore.

**BS I**

Hao smiled at Anna.

Anna glared back.

Manta sweatdropped and looked to and fro the two.

Yoh sat silent wallowing in despair.

Majii cocked a brow, but shook his head and lost interest, much more intrigued by Nishii and she was gloating a tad too much about beating the boy's side. Anna meanwhile wanted to bash Hao's head in for looking so smug and comfortable and Yoh's for looking so wrapped in utter despair. She cast the younger Asakura a half glance and felt a little bit guilty when she met his sorrowful eyes. She didn't know it would affect him so badly. How was she meant to know when he avoided her like the plague?

She sat back a little and crossed her arms, her eyes closing.

Manta noted the slightly irritated look on her pale features and was suddenly curious as to why it was there.

'_Damnit, I feel ridiculously guilty for something I shouldn't feel guilty for in the first place!' _Anna thought, forehead creasing.

Her eyes abruptly opened again and she gave Manta a calm look, who was hyperventilating about the fact that he'd been caught staring.

Lyserg who had joined their little posse was eyeing Hao warily, but his anger was briefly replaced by a blank look. Hao arched an amused eyebrow.

"Your lady coming?" he enquired lazily, grinning triumphantly when his statement fully sunk in.

Blushing cherry red and brought back to reality by Hao's words, Lyserg threw him an icy glare.

"J-Jeanne isn't my lady!"

"Who's Jeanne?" Majii interrupted casually, scratching his head.

"Show respect! You will address her as Jeanne-sama!" Lyserg fumed his face now crimson from anger.

Hao smiled and Majii frowned.

"Who is she?"

"Lyserg's lady."

"Damnit! I told you she isn't!"

"Ok Lyserg-kun, we believe you!"

"You obviously don't you Akuma! Jeanne and I are friends! Just friends!"

"Well…"

"Asakura Hao-!"

"Shut it!" Anna cut in sternly, causing both to go rigid and grow silent.

She rolled her eyes again, sighing resignedly.

"Jeanne's here." She added, making hand gestures to the right.

Lyserg sweatdropped and promptly whipped his body around, to meet a slightly flushed Jeanne. He blinked blankly at her, before the colour drained from his face and he hung his head.

"How much of my shouting did you hear?" he asked softly, wanting to scream when he felt Hao smirking from behind him.

Jeanne's blush became more visible for a few moments, before she regained composure and it completely vanished. She smiled widely at him.

"Not much, don't worry Lyserg." She replied, eyes scanning the area.

"You're Jeanne." Majii stated, brow rising as he seemed to survey her.

Jeanne blushed at the way he was looking at her and Lyserg growled, stepping in front of her protectively. Unhindered Majii didn't halt for a while, but when he did he smirked up at Lyserg.

"Nice catch man."

**BS I**

"Bloody hell," Majii hissed, rubbing his head. "That Englishmen needs an attitude adjustment. I freakin' complimented him and he walloped me over the head!"

Nishii rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry about losing brain cells. There aren't any in there anyway. Wait, so then you wouldn't even be able to worry."

"What you just said was utterly stupid." He pointed out, snorting at her.

Her eyes narrowed.

"At least I don't hold the world record for the most rapidly depleting brain cells!"

Majii grinned cheekily.

"But I thought I didn't have any to begin with."

That was the trigger to set Nishii off and she lunged at him with a murderous intent, while the others watched sweatdropping.

Yoh sighed wearily as he glanced forlornly at the expensive watch strapped around his short friend's wrist. They had fifteen minutes left…fifteen minutes to tell Anna…

"Yoh?"

The addressed person jerked forward from the suddenness of the familiar voice, before he gulped and looked over his shoulder, blushing slightly. Anna blinked at him, her brows drawing together. Then, she noticed his blush, which deepened and spread when he noticed her noticing. Then, regretfully, she felt something warm under her skin-on her face…UNDER her cheeks.

Hissing in a low voice she whipped around, storming off somewhere. Manta gaped after her, Lyserg and Jeanne looked concerned and bemused, Hao cocked a thoughtful brow and Yoh just…stood there.

"The hells wrong with her?" Majii said abruptly, frowning in the disappearing blonde's direction.

"Erh Yoh…," Manta began, glancing meaningfully at his friend. "Don't you need to tell Anna-san something?"

When he caught what Manta was implying, he blushed harder and cast his gaze to the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets. Manta smiled sympathetically at his friend and shook his head, while a puzzled Majii finally caught on and smirked.

"Trouble in paradise eh?" he snickered and promptly got whacked over the head by Nishii, who gave him a murderous scowl (she'd taken lessons from Anna recently).

"I…" Yoh began, capturing everyone's attention.

Abruptly, his head made its way upwards and he gave a shaky smile, which accompanied his pale face.

"Have something to do tell her!"

And with that he began jogging off, everyone looking after him. His movements were awkwardly tensed and it didn't take very long for him to trip over his own feet. They all sweatdropped, but Manta regained his composure first and laughed somewhat.

"Take it easy Yoh!"

Yoh glanced back and smiled sheepishly, waving at his friend, before cantering off again in pursuit of the long gone blonde.

Meanwhile, Lyserg regarded Hao quietly, frowning somewhat. He'd seen the anxious flicker in the brunette's eyes when Yoh had announced he had something important to do. He wondered if Hao knew what if was. Maybe Yoh was finally going to tell Anna his feelings…Lyserg frowned harder. He knew Hao didn't like this, but why wasn't he doing anything to prevent it?

The flame shaman had had his eyes focused on the ground, facing away from all of them, before he lifted his head, swinging his body around, and brought out a small, white, rectangular card.

"So? Who wants admission into my fan club? Huh, huh…how about you Jeanne-sama?"

At his low and tempting voice, Jeanne blushed furiously, but managed a menacing scowl in his direction.

Lyserg suddenly couldn't care about Hao's love predicaments as he placed Morphine into his pendulum and aimed it for the pyromaniacs head.

**BS I**

"Tamao-chan?"

Said person froze at the sound of the voice, but she instantly knew the owner. Facing him ever so slowly, a faint pink fanned across her face, as she clasped her hands and brought them to rest upon her chest.

"Chocolove…-san?" she said quietly, looking directly into his eyes. "Can I help you?"

He smiled wistfully at her timid expression and chuckled inwardly as her blush grew, before his own face became serious. A serious face on the young comedian was unusual and it made her blush harder.

"Y'know," he remarked, surprised his words came out so soft and calm. "I have bubblegum….its delicious, y'know. It looks delicious and tastes delicious, probably like you. Want some? I know I do?"

He nearly keeled over with laughter as her face looked like it had been transformed into a strawberry with alarmed eyes and a wide mouth. She began spluttering out loud, incoherent words, her blush reddening with everyone, before her clasped hands fell to her waist, still interlocked and she ducked her head, almost apologetically, yelling;

"I'm sorry Chocolove-san! I-I have to go make dinner with Ryu-san!"

And with that she turned and dashed away.

After a few moments of staring after her, Chocolove began laughing.

"Dinner?" he repeated, still chortling somewhat. "At quarter to one?"

He hadn't noticed until now the vibrancy running through his veins, or the way his heart had warmed at her face and antics. Feeling it now, though, for the first time he frowned lightly and placed a hand on his chest.

"Heh. I knew HoroHoro's stupid chatting up lines wouldn't work…" he said absently, which made his brows furrow.

It was then when his mind registered why he was feeling so jubilant that the warmth currently residing in his body was overwhelmed by a sharp, freezing cold feeling, which seemed to blanket the warmth, while the warmth itself couldn't melt it.

'_N-no way.' _He thought, backing up a bit.

His eyes were wide in his dark face and his hand pressed against his chest dropped back to his side. His eyes soon made their way to the ground and he remained staring at the same spot blankly for what seemed like ages, his body unresponsive, though there was an inner war raging within his body.

It surely couldn't be true…

She…that girl with bubblegum coloured hair…she was just a little sister to him…right? Just like the little sister he'd never had…

Right?

Nope, it wasn't possible, not in a million, billion, and trillion nor infinite years. He…

He…

Didn't _like _Tamao…

Did he?

**Tsuzuku**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

(Thanks for reviews so far. You guys rock : ) I had a fun time writing this chapter : ) By the way, it's the 'high school saga' so for the time being the main focus will be on YohAnnaHao, with snippets of the others. I felt like screwing things up now…oh, but in overall terms it's a YohAnnaHao. Ah and I bet you saw the ending coming from eight miles away. Said ending is vital to YohAnnaHao relationship, eventually though. Semi spoilers for Osorezan Revoir and volume...twenty one, I think. Dunno, nothing much though.

**Chapter Eight: He Likes Her…She Likes Him? Is There An Angel With That Plane?  
**

"What the hell do you want?"

Yoh sweatdropped and stopped briefly at the cold and dangerous tone in her voice, before gulping and mustering up all his remaining courage. He heard the agitated blonde mutter something under her breath before she completely turned away from him, attempting to set out again. This time, however, she did not get very far, because his clammy hand clamped down on her wrist, completely halting her movement. The itako blinked; eyes wide at what was happening, before she moved her head slightly to conjure up and deliver a glare so lethal Yoh was lucky he wasn't dead on the spot. He gave her a wry smile.

"Let go of me," she demanded stiffly, her arm tensing. Yoh paled considerably, though his smile didn't falter. Yes, she'd murder him, revive him, murder him, revive him and murder him some more. Yeah and when she got sick of that she'd just trap him in her itako beads for eternity, but he HAD to say it, otherwise his soul would pretty much die. She wasn't (hopefully) going to go with Hao!

'_Ooh, he's asking for it.' _She inwardly hissed, warning him one last time and narrowing her eyes so he got the message. Unfortunately, though he did receive it, loud and clear, he still didn't budge. He just shuddered.

"Look Yoh." She was definitely close to boiling point.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at him sweetly-too sweetly and it made him shiver again.

"We have ten minutes left of lunch. If you don't let me go right now I'll-"

"Scoop you into the safety of my warm embrace!"

"Yeah! What he-w-what? Damnit! Who the hell said that! I don't mean that!"

Yoh loosened his grip on Anna's wrist somewhat, so the two could glance at a man smiling crookedly at them. Both visibly blanched. He was tall and his face was beginning to show signs of age. Strands of wispy blonde hair were tucked under a helmet he was wearing, which was worn and a mouldy red colour. His face was pale and he had goggles covering his eyes, along with a bandage wrapped over his mouth and nose. Yoh cocked his head to the side and smiled sympathetically.

'_Must be hard to breathe. I wonder how the poor guy puts up with it all.' _

"You!" Anna started, pointing a finger at him accusingly. There was a red tint to her cheeks-both from anger and embarrassment. "You were the one who said that cheesy romance line! I was going to say-!"

"I'll leave the imprint of my everlasting love on your lips!"

Both the Asakura and Kyouyama blinked, before they regained composure and Anna's cheeks reddened further.

"Baka! Shut up! I was going to say-!"

"That a flock of sheep with endless wool represents the warmth I feel in your presence?"

Yoh sweatdropped and pocketed his hands casually.

"That one didn't make much sense to me. I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into," Yoh grinned at him, leaning back a bit. "You see, Anna's getting a bit angry…"

"A bit?!" she cut in wildly, whipping around to face him.

He shrank under her intense and furious glare as she approached him. Soon they were nose to nose, eyes interlocked. She was radiating anger, oblivious to their…position, while he was very much aware and radiating fear and anxiousness. The currently forgotten man dressed in a white cloak saw an opening, so, smirking to himself, he simply walked over to them. As Anna and Yoh were roughly the same height, give or take one or two inches, it was ridiculously easy just to basically tap the back of the blondes head and send her moving forward just a little bit…

He smiled with satisfaction and backed up a bit, in case she unleashed her wrath upon him.

Ah yes, it could barely be called one, but though the touch was tentative and both participants' eyes were wide with shock, it was still a…

Kiss.

Yes, a kiss.

A proper kiss, proper meaning on the lips.

And yes, even though she didn't intend to, as it was Anna who was pushed forward, she was the one who initiated the bloody thing. And speaking of bloody, oh yes, it was going to be bloody blood filled day.

And then she realised she hadn't turned away from the kiss. This was signalled by Yoh's still perplexed expression and the fact that her lips were still ghosting over his. So, with a power she didn't think her small body could contain, she pushed Yoh back, so much so he tripped over, whirled around and set her dark and infuriated eyes on the man who had a death wish. He gulped as she looked him over with a murderous intent.

"Uh…I hope I have pushed you along in your relationship. You must not be captured by Asakura Hao's charms!"

"What charms?! Stop being ridiculous!" she berated him, making her way towards him.

He sweatdropped and offered a smile, before he saluted, all the while trembling.

"My work here is done for now. Angel of love away!"

Anna paused to stare at him like he was a psychopath and Yoh soon joined her side, gawking too.

Seeing them bewildered, he took his chance to escape and pointed behind them.

"Look!" he exclaimed, looking at Anna. "Asakura Hao's is waving your undergarments in the air!"

"What?!" she roared as she swiftly turned around, ready to lunge. Yoh turned around a bit slower, but his forehead was creased and his brow was twitching. He'd kill his brother first, hoping Anna would be lax, but then.

Yoh cried anime tears. He needed a tissue. NOW.

Anna gave him a murderous glare.

"Hentai." She mumbled under her breath, but he caught it and gaped.

How did she…?

Wait a moment. Could it be…but she-

"Wait, Asakura Hao isn't waving my undergarments."

Yoh was brought back into reality. He gave his fiancé a blank look. Anna walloped him over the head and shook her own, sighing.

She turned back around and scowled, seeing he wasn't there. However, pinned to the nearest tree trunk seemed to be a small white card and it was laminated. Yoh frowned slightly as he approached it. Anna was right behind him and peering over his shoulder, brows drawn together.

Yoh blinked.

"The council of Cupid? If you need help on your love life…" recalling the kiss, both blushed briefly, before Yoh coughed and continued. "Call the number on the card and we'll see what we can do…"

Anna threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"We didn't ask for any help though!"

"Yeah…" Yoh mumbled in agreement, red crossing his tanned features as he slipped into his own world. He began twirling the card around with his fingers, unaware Anna was staring intently at him. She frowned.

"Yoh?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you still with me?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you Asakura Yoh?"

"Yeah…"

"Or are you Tao Ren?"

"Yeah…"

Anna's lids drooped and she sweatdropped.

Right…

"Did you have a hand in this event?"

"Yea-NO!" he corrected himself quickly, panicking when Anna cocked a brow. She rested her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at him, before reaching for the card.

"09138490116 eh? Well, I suggest we visit the agency after school and demand a…refund…" Anna flexed her wrist and an ominous dark colour settled in the blue sky above.

"Yeah…wait, we're what?!"

**BS I**

'_Ah, great job offering to sit next to this woman Jun, fantastic. Yes, you couldn't bare her next to Ryu, so you sent poor Pairon there and now that drunken baka is clinging onto him like there's no tomorrow. And this…Marona girl is so…so…perky!'_

"Jun-chan, look at those lights whizzing past. Lift off, yay!"

'_Why is she so hyper?' _

Pairon, meanwhile was fending off Ryu, who was hugging his arm and had buried his face there, muttering something about how Pairon needed some sun. The kyonshii sighed heavily, shaking his head. Jun had refused, Ryu had bugged, Marona had supplied help, Pairon had twitched…rinse and repeat a couple hundred times, watch a pompadour man stalk a green haired Chinese woman for a few hours and eventually you have yourself a flight…

Ryu snored loudly into his arm and muttered something about Lyserg…

A long, uncomfortable flight.

**BS I**

"Anna-chan-!"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Asakura Hao and if I ever hear my name and 'chan' interlinked again, I'll make sure you can never reincarnate again, like I've already made sure you can't produce offspring."

And with that Hao was left crying anime style, while Anna plonked herself down on the grass, as far away from him as she could be, but also as far away from Yoh as she could be. Her pride was still smarting from the event. If he said anything, she'd make sure he wouldn't be around to never live it down, so he chose the intelligent option and kept his talkative mouth shut.

Hao suddenly perked up and crawled over to her, eyeing Yoh who was eyeing him quietly. He smirked at Yoh, but in a flash turned back to Anna and smiled sweetly, while she merely rolled her eyes and tried to move away. When his hand was placed over hers, she was trapped and with everyone watching her with intent, she knew she had to face him. She leaned back and he leant forward.

"Hao…"

"Don't forget our engagement for tomorrow Anna-chan." He stated, eyes twinkling mischievously.

She looked blank, before remembering what he was talking about. Forgetting everyone was watching she blushed furiously and shoved him away, sitting up straight.

"E-engagement?!" Manta's high and disbelieving voice sounded.

Anna mentally rolled her eyes, before stealing a glance at Yoh, who wasn't looking at her…because it seemed he found the terribly short grass which was the dullest of green…more interesting than what was happening. She sighed and shook her head.

No, it wasn't her fault he was jealous.

It was Hao's for bringing it up.

And besides, it wasn't a date was…

"It isn't, Yoh no baka." She murmured absently, but regretted it when everyone's attention snapped back to her.

Yoh finally lifted his head and looked at her, but not into her eyes.

He gave a weak smile and nodded numbly.

**BS I**

"Jeanne-sama, shouldn't you be going now?" Lyserg asked.

The silver haired female looked at him, arching a brow.

"Actually, I skipped work…," she chuckled as his jaw hit the ground. "And I have to give something to Anna-sama."

"My soap operas?" a voice quizzed.

The green eyed dowser and red eyed maiden blinked, before seeing Anna walk up to them, her expression expectant. Jeanne regained her composure and smiled up at the blonde, before taking her bag from her back. She set it on the ground and began rummaging through it, until she found a boxset for series two of some action/comedy/romance/drama soap. She giggled as Anna took it, which made her brow rise up in a questioning manner.

"It was really silly at points, but packed a powerful message." She explained, making hand motions to the boxset in Anna's hands. Realisation lit up Anna's pale features and she nodded, before smiling faintly.

And then the smile disappeared from her face when Lyserg dared to ask;

"What is your engagement with Hao tomorrow?"

"It's…I…promised to go somewhere with him." She stated casually, frowning at their bewildered expressions. She frowned harder when they exchanged bewildered looks. "It isn't a date. Don't worry Lyserg. You won't have any chibi Hao's parading around and burning down houses. I made sure of that." She stared meaningfully at him, than switched her attention to Jeanne. She had to distract them and she knew just how. Besides, it would be helpful to them too…

"I'm just wondering…when are you two going to stop with the denial act and get together?" she questioned bluntly, delivering her meaningful look to and fro the teenagers.

Both blushed madly.

"A-Anna-sama!" Lyserg stuttered, his brows reaching his hairline. "I and Jeanne have no relationship like that! We're just friends!"

"H-hai!" Jeanne quickly agreed, though the itako swore she heard some sadness in there. Jeanne probably didn't realise it had wormed its way in there. "Lyserg and I…are just friends…close friends…friends who…"

"Love each other but won't even admit it to themselves." She retorted in a resigned manner, causing their blushes to reach their ears.

"Anna-sama! Don't let that Akuma manipulate you! Jeanne and I are just friends! In fact, on your date, make sure you kill him!"

Anna gritted her teeth and hung her head.

Why the hell did it keep coming back to her and Hao?!

**BS I**

"I'd commit suicide if Anna wouldn't just call me back and make my afterlife and an unliving hell." Yoh sighed forlornly. Amidamaru floated by his master's side, looking concernedly at him. Manta smiled somewhat and patted his best friend on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Look Yoh-kun, don't worry. Anna-san loves you-"

"Heh?" Yoh cut in abruptly, gaping at him with large eyes. "You're serious?!"

Both Manta and Amidamaru sighed.

"Of course," he grumbled, rolling his eyes at his friend's memory gap. "Remember, she said it to that oni?"

Yoh's face and eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah…erh, how do you…?"

"Anna-san told me about you and her."

"She did?" Yoh replied in a startled manner. Even Amidamaru looked surprised. Manta nodded, smiling smugly and folding his arms over his small chest.

"She kept joking and saying I was Matamune's reincarnation…but I think she meant it in some other way."

"Yeah," Yoh grinned, his eyes finally at ease. "You kinda…"

"Phh. Baka."

Yoh and Manta frowned and exchanged bemused glances, before they saw the person addressing them. He was wearing their school uniform and his posture was rigid. He had unruly dirty blonde hair, which was a few shades darker than Anna's, but his eyes were a similar dark to hers, except while she had a grey tint to hers, he had a brown one. His skin was nearly as dark as Yoh's too. From the way he was frowning down at them, they figured he wasn't going to take any crap.

"Heh, Asakura Yoh," he remarked, outstretching his hand in a friendly gesture. A blinking Yoh grasped it. "Nice to meet you. I'm a new student to your school."

Manta, having recovered from the initial shock smiled at the boy.

"I'm Oyamada Manta. You are…?"

The boy gave a toothy grin as he took Manta's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Manta. My name is Kyouyama Akiko."

**Tsuzuku **


	10. Chapter Nine

**Shaman King**

**Bittersweet Idol**

**Rated: T **

**Genre: Romance/General/Humour/Drama**

**Pairings: YohAnnaHao LysergJeanne RenPirikaOC HoroHoroTamao RyuJunPairon etc…**

**Summary: Its bad luck to break a mirror, right? Seven years does drag on…not that Yoh, a boy who fights with ghosts, believes in these superstitions. However, after an accident from trying to buy his fiancé a Christmas present, he's got it coming with…Faust as the happy school doctor? Hao as the hottie who flips his hair? This isn't going to end well...**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews : ) And…wow, I really have nothing to say this time. **

**Chapter Nine: He Isn't Joking This Time, But Then Again These Days There's Always A Tough Crowd**

"So…how'd it go?" HoroHoro enquired, shuffling his feet uncomfortably and averting the dark skinned comedian's gaze. When Chocolove didn't reply, he dared to look up to see the shaman's head was ducked slightly, so his eyes could not be seen. HoroHoro was very confused, until he began coming up with assumptions. What if Chocolove knew about his feelings for the prophetess and was feeling guilty because the tutoring delivered a successful ending?

"Look," he began, the words coming out from his mouth before he knew it. He couldn't believe he was even saying this. He just _had _to be blushing damnit! "I know that you know that…I…erh…um…l…li…l…LIKE TAMAO, DAMNIT!"

With this Chocolove's head snapped up, bewilderment etched onto his features.

"Eh? You…"

"THAT'S RIGHT! I LIKE HER! HAH! THERE, I ADMITTED IT! But, in all seriousness…," his voice had drooped considerably in volume by now. "I know she likes you and…wait…you said…ugh, damnit…"

"Y-yeah." Chocolove said, sweatdropping. He scratched the back of his head and did the only thing he could do which was give the male ainu an awkward smile. HoroHoro sighed heavily and shrugged.

"Ah well, you would have figured it out soon enough. But I…"

"Erh HoroHoro…I think I like Tamao too…"

It was HoroHoro's turn to have his head snap up, utter disbelief and hopelessness carved onto his face.

"You…"

**BS I**

"Why would a trip to Izumo take four hours?" Jun finally spoke up, forehead creasing in confusion. She frowned lightly when it became devastatingly obvious that she wasn't going to get an understandable answer out of Ryu's mouth. He had fallen asleep anywho, refusing to release Pairon's arm. Marona was much too transfixed by the clouds, pointing out every few seconds that one seemed grey and another looked black, or white, or silver…or gold for some reason.

The girl wasn't even talking to Jun, as most of her comments were directed to Pairon, who tried not to scowl. Jun had soon realised she'd been fooled into a plane ride that had other purposes, with an annoyingly chipper woman with the naivety of a toddler (which was usually endearing, but not when a grown woman used it constantly), a drunken and perverted shaman, (which would be fantastic if she was the kind of girl who would take advantage of a drunken Ryu, who'd probably not notice they were on a plane when (if) he woke up. Thank god Pairon was there to help keep the sanity.

She smiled appreciatively at him and he caught this.

She noted him staring at her and she blushed, quickly decided trying to talk with Marona was the only way to save her from further embarrassment. Pairon smiled briefly-a sincere and calm smile, which was only for her, before he flopped back onto the seat and groaned. Ryu's clinginess was agitating him now. So, he decided to recall Jun's smile and that faint, charming blush over her beautiful face. He felt warm all over and nodded.

If he had a heart, he was sure it'd be fluttering.

**BS I**

"I feel bad…" Pirika stated, twiddling her fingers. Shigeru eyed her curiously, wondering what she was upset about. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head.

They were seated on a bench in the middle of town, while Ren was sitting cross-legged upon the branch of a cherry blossom tree, brooding. It must have been half one by now. Pirika looked curiously at Shigeru.

"How old are you Shigeru-sama?" she questioned, watching him blink and hang his head.

She frowned concernedly, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright?" she quizzed, brows drawing together. He sighed again and removed her hand, taking it in his own.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you may wanna know I'm sixteen."

Pirika gawked at him.

"Sixteen? Wow, you're shorter than me though!"

"Gah." He huffed, hiding his blushing face.

Shigeru cursed when he pictured Ren, who's posture was calm, cackling away manically inside his head. "I wonder…," he started, glancing at Pirika thoughtfully. Said ainu frowned back at him, confusion on her pretty features.

"You wonder what Shigeru-sama?"

He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Do you like Tao-sama?"

**BS I**

"Marco…"

"Jeanne-sama…"

There was a thick tension coating the atmosphere.

Marco coughed lightly and played with his scruffy collar, repositioning it. Jeanne glanced all around the room, her hands threading together and resting upon her waist. She didn't know why Marco looked so…frightened? Was that the word…ah, she was too busy recalling everyone's theories of her and Lyserg. Absently, she blushed and that stopped Marco right in his tracks. He frowned darkly at her.

"Were you with Lyserg?"

Her blush deepened and she looked away, urging her mind to come up with something to get herself out of this predicament. However, she was given no time as Marco grumbled something and cut her thoughts off by saying;

"I'm afraid you're going to have to work double hard, Jeanne-sama and I'm afraid I can't supply you with soap viewing systems."

"…Hai."

**BS I**

"Akuma," Lyserg hissed furiously as he watched Hao flirt with the person on the desk next to him. Said flame shaman merely glanced at Lyserg and winked victoriously, which only sent the dowser's blood boiling further. Realising the teacher was giving him an expectant look, he flustered in his seat, eyes scanning the room to find out what people were doing. Books, ah books…they were open, so…

He flipped open a book entitled 'Seven Ways to Hell'.

Then he realised he still didn't know what the heck to do.

The teacher sighed resignedly eventually, frowning at him through her thick rimmed glasses.

"You're meant to read from page twenty, Lyserg."

At that instant, muffled giggles sounded while the teacher turned away, eyes fixing themselves to the book again. Lyserg sighed heavily, trying to downpan the embarrassed blush fanning over his pale cheeks. He heard Hao chuckle.

God he hated English lessons with devils.

**BS I**

"Remind me again how it's so possible for somehow who's lived over one thousand years to be this idiotic."

"Urh, well, I am your living example…"

"And I'm stuck in a closet with you. We're also missing English and it seems like you haven't washed for a thousand years."

"You can't blame my smell on me! I use fire and…fire makes me sweat!"

"Do you wash anything besides your hair, or do you spend what could be used for washing your body for it? Have you ever washed your body since the original you died?"

"Well…"

"…"

**BS I**

_**/Flashback/**_

_Lyserg had finally sat down after flustering over page numbers, ignoring Hao's cocky smirk. Anna rolled her eyes at the boy, before her attention drifted to the clock. The lesson was already ten minutes in and Yoh and Manta hadn't come. She brooded thoughtfully and shifted positions so her chin rested on her knuckle. It wasn't like she was worried about him…_

"_Sensei?" she asked before she realised what she was doing. "May I go to the toilet?"_

_Everyone blinked at her question. Anna rarely spoke during classes. The teacher frowned lightly at her, squinting, before she sighed and nodded. _

"_Be quick." _

_And in an instant the blonde was up and out. It was time to find Yoh. _

"_H-hey wait! You forgot your hall pass…" _

_Hao raised his hand and spoke without being allowed to._

"_I must go as well I'm afraid. Duty calls." _

_The teacher rolled her eyes, before she shrugged. _

"_Fine, but…" _

_Hao had smiled widely and cantered out, just as she turned to hand him a hall pass. Her eyes went to the door briefly, before she sighed and shrugged. Hopefully the other teachers wouldn't find them. _

_**/End Flashback/**_

Anna wasn't jumpy, but she was so caught off guard that when Hao snuck up behind her, beaming and shouted 'boo' she jerked forward and automatically grabbed onto him. He tripped over his own feet, blushing from the unexpected contact and thus sent both of them falling down into a closet, a small closet where movement was practically impossible. It also didn't help the situation when a click signified they had been locked in when the door closed.

Anna was flat against the wall and her back was starting to ache. Her face was buried in the crook of Hao's neck and their front bodies were pressed together. His head was hovering just above hers and his arms were stretched out by the sides of her head, his palms touching the smooth surface of the wall. His hands clenched whenever one of her golden strands tickled them. Anna of course intentionally pushed back as far as she could go and attempted to curl her body to squirm away from him. When she tried again, Hao sighed and smiled slightly, ruffling her hair. She stiffened immediately.

"Now, now," he chided playfully, one hand becoming tangled in her hair as he twirled it around. "Calm down."

"You…" she uttered. He couldn't see her dark eyes glaring at him, but he was sure when he felt the hairs on the back of his head prickle.

He still managed a sweet smile.

"Wouldn't it be amusing if Yoh came and found us like this?"

"…"

If she had the ability to move, she'd be treading over his motionless body and trying to be unlocking the door.

Where the hell was the Spirit of fire when it was actually needed for civil reasons?

**BS I**

Manta was hyperventilating and Yoh was just stuck speechless. Akiko merely arched a brow in Anna fashion. Somewhere in the recesses of their minds they realised half of the fourth lesson was gone, but their common sense was swarmed with the overwhelming shock of the emotion; "WTF?!"

"Are you…?" Manta panted, his hands gripping his hair firmly. Akiko still didn't understand why the midget looked like he was watching a comet near the earth, but he confirmed Manta's suspicion by nodding.

"Anna's Aniki, Akiko, like I said earlier."

Manta chose to remain quiet, but Yoh, who had recovered stared sharply at him.

"You…"

"No, don't finish that sentence. I know you think I'm some horrible older sibling that abandoned their younger sibling, but I'm not. In fact, we had to abandon her. It was an act of kindness-"

"Kindness!?"

"Calm down Asakura Yoh. Right, well, I'll explain it to you and Anna, later. Just show me where she is."

The boys stopped conversing when they heard Manta tap the plastic covering of his watch. The intelligent boy was sweatdropping, his brow twitching.

"Lesson's nearly over…"

Akiko smiled stiffly and whipped out a pair of sunglasses from his blazer pocket, placing them over his eyes.

"Just say you were helping the new kid get accustomed."

**BS I**

'_Hmm, they've been gone so long. I do hope they didn't just go to…' _the teacher's train of thought halted abruptly when crimson fanned across her face. _'What on earth am I thinking? Have I gone senile at twenty six?! Kyouyama wouldn't do that sorta thing…well, Hao would, but Kyouyama would probably not him unconscious. Then again, he's Kyouyama's fiancés Aniki, so…WHAT AM I THINK-!'_

"Sensei? I thought you were explaining the meaning of this paragraph to me," a slightly puzzled voice snapped her from her musings.

She blinked in a dazed manner as though she'd just woken up and her eyes flitted over to an auburn haired freckled boy whose finger was pressed against the book's small font, his blue eyes holding a meaningful look. Noting she was still rather red, she put a fake smile and patted the boy's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah, I'm fine Kai. Just thinking."

He frowned for a moment, before his features eased and he smiled shyly.

"So, can you explain this bit?"

She cleared her throat and nodded, pointing to the same thing he was staring at and beginning to ramble on about stuff that wasn't related to the question at all.

'_Still…four have gone missing and they all know each other. I wonder…'_

**BS I**

"I can sense Anna's aura, yet…," Akiko trailed off and scowled from frustration, raking a hand through his messy hair. Manta and Yoh lagged behind him, Manta very uptight and Yoh as casual as he could be with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. It was nearly time for fourth lesson dismissal, but Akiko had dragged them along into locating Anna. They were travelling the hallways in search of her. They were focused on Anna's aura, but as they neared a certain locked closet door, they began to feel another familiar one…well, familiar to two, with Akiko as an exception.

The boy's brows furrowed and knitted together at the unknown aura.

He whirled around to face a pale Yoh, who had stopped dead in his tracks, an expectant look on his face.

"It's kinda similar to yours Asakura Yoh. You know him?"

"Hao…" Yoh gritted out, eyes darkening.

Manta had a fit, while Akiko observed confusedly as an infuriated brunette went to the closet door and wrenched it open with a force unknown to man. Out came tumbling a blonde girl and a long haired brunette. He was on top of her, while she was looking up at Yoh with an alarmed look on her face. Her jet black eyes scanned the room and fell on Manta, who was gawking in unquestionable disbelief, but then moved to an unknown figure. Her eyes widened and she unwillingly let out a small gasp.

"Akiko?"

**Tsuzuku**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: The Blonde Who Would Meet The Other Blonde's Wrath And Realisations**

Akiko had been anxious about his younger sister's reaction. He knew very well her attitude had turned into a very vocal and hands on one, but he hadn't expected this kind of...

"OW OW OW DAMNIT ANNA!"

...Response.

"Listen you," the girl currently dragging a lanky boy along by the ear hissed, "you have no right to pop in like that after ten years and expect things to be peachy."

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE PEACHES!"

"THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?"

"DON'T USE IT AS A REFERENCE!"

"You..." controlling her all but calm rage, Anna's grip around her brother's ear tightened threateningly, and he allowed a completely _manly_yelp. "Why do you always raise my temper so easily? Even when we were young..." She gave him a flinty look. "Before you guys-"

"We didn't!" he cut in quickly, breaking free of her grip.

She gave him a cold look over, her eyes nearly as cold as her hands had been. He rubbed his chilled ears with his warm hands, giving her an exasperated stare.

"Then explain why when I woke up I was alone, on some damn snowy mountain," she countered furiously.

His hard expression faltered briefly, twisting into one of regret.

"Ok, we did leave you, but..."

"It was for the best?" she spat. He flinched at the venom in her voice, and suddenly found the ground an intriguing place for his eyes to rest. "Don't bother Akiko; I've already had that shoved down my throat."

"But..."

"I'm going," she said, and followed through with her promise, departing her weary and saddened brother.

"It wasn't..." He was jolted from his solemn mutterings by a caw. Glancing up and frowning, he shielded his eyes from the sun's probing rays, to view a bird perched on a narrow branch, looking back at him with interest.

"A bird? Another one? The heck?!" a voice yelled.

His confusion curled into a scowl, which he kept on the bird. It made another noise, and tilted its head, intent gaze never wavering.

"It's all your fault," he commented sourly.

**BS I**

_**//FLASHBACK//**_

_"Akiko?"_

_"Anna?"_

_The two siblings remained in a daze, gawping at each other (Anna a bit more refined than her slack jawed brother, of course) while the other three in the vicinity watched awkwardly. Hao was actually just puzzled, until it clicked._

_"Oh, you look like Anna! And your life auras feel similar. How are you related to her?"_

_Before anyone could reply, Anna had pushed her self to her feet, using Hao's pantene washed hair and head as leverage, which he did not object to. _

_She stood tall and as dignified as she could be in that situation, dusting her school uniform down with pale hands. Managing to fight down the slight colouring on her features, she gave the lanky boy before her, who had not committed to removing his jaw from the floor, a frosty glare._

_Snapping back into reality, he flinched a bit, before he regained his composure and stuffed his hands in his pockets, repsonding with a blank look._

_"You...Why are you here?" she asked, striding over to him and completely blanking Manta and Yoh._

_Hao, who had since patted his hair back down after Anna's need of aid, hopped to his feet and scuttled towards his brother and Manta._

_"This...isn't gonna turn out good," Manta whispered in a high voice. _

_All irate thoughts aside, a white in the face Yoh nodded in silent agreement, while an unfazed Hao merely blinked and cocked his head to the side._

_"There seems to be some hostility in the air."_

_"No shit sherlock," Akiko huffed._

_"You..." Anna remained glaring at him, unsure of what to do, besides ignoring the weird pains in her chest area. "Look...oh forget it." Her glare turned nastier, but Akiko, who had a knack at becoming immune to things very swiftly, simply kept his gaze controlled, without backing down._

_"Where are you going?" he questioned as she began to walk away._

_Anna paused briefly, before throwing him an 'are you retarded?' look._

_"I do believe you know the answer to that question. In case you don't realise, I'll clue you in a bit. I seem to have developed an allergic reaction towards family members, so I'd best go away before I break out in God knows what."_

_With that she had gone._

_Akiko stared after her, concerned and partly irritated. His mind was waging a war, and both sides were equally strong._

_However, when the resolve to amend things won out, he dug his hands further into his pockets and sprinted after her._

_After both had disappeared, Manta sighed heavily a hung his head._

_"Geez, looks like the fireworks are gonna start...Anna's gonna be in a real bad mood if Akiko keeps persisting, but if brother and sister are as stubborn as each other..." He trailed off and his face screwed up. "Dear God, I DON'T want Anna to be in a really bad mood."_

_"WHA?!" Hao suddenly cut in to Manta's rumbling, face aghast. "THAT RUDE OAF IS MY FUTURE BROTHER IN LAW???"_

_Manta smirked anxiously._

_"Yup."_

_"No way. He's adopted, or maybe Anna is, because no one who really shares Anna's bloodline can be so..."_

_And Yoh, tuned out to both their ramblings, let his eyes fall to the ground. They were sad._

_"Why didn't Anna tell me she had an allergic reaction to family? No wonder she was so annoyed at Akiko."_

_**//END FLASHBACK//**_

**BS I**

"I swear Pairon, never ever go wandering and leave me alone with a drunken Ryu and someone I want to strangle again," a very exhausted Tao Jun explained.

He smiled, the smile being a mixture of sadness and amusement. Jun was one of the most calm and easy going people he knew. Granted, he was dead, so the people he knew before could have changed, but Jun was never one to lose her temper.

Of course, she had done her best to contain it, but Ryu's lecherous antics and Marona's innocently said jibes had worn her down. She was now convinced Marona was a plotting devil in disguise, and her opinion of Ryu was pretty much the same. A perverted drunk that had spent the rest of the plane ride hugging her or vomiting. Sometimes both.

She had thanked Pairon was disposing of Ryu AND making her bring an extra four sets of clothing.

Unluckily, Ryu had broken free (Pairon had stuffed him in the toilet after the 4th time. The fool had gone there trying to peep at Jun, but he'd quickly told Ryu off in his own special way) and had deigned to wrap Jun in the warmth of his arms. Marona had then decided to point out that Jun's hair was askew, and that there was this special spray...

After mentally yelling at Pairon to NOT fling Marona in the toilet too, even though she was tempted to herself, she had settled back into her hair, regarding Pairon from the corner of her eye.

He was standing outside the toilet door, having a conversation of Ryu.

It had ended when Ryu had boasted "I will pwnzer joo", because Pairon had gone away.

And then Ryu had remained slumped on the toilet seat for the rest of the journey.

Jun wasn't even sure where she was now. All she knew was that she was weary, hungry and in the middle of a cold, large airport.

And the fact Pairon's body provided no warmth whatsoever was not a pleasing addition.

Still...

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, and her lips quirked up.

He was boring holes into the floor, abashed at her mock demand.

Which was terribly cute.

However, Jun's reveries were cut short when a retching sound was heard, getting nearer and nearer and-

She closed her eyes, and wished herself away.

**BS I**

_'Ha, ha, ha,' _was the most coherent thought passing through Pirika's brain at the moment, so it was obvious something had flustered her.

Of course, she supposed Shigeru had a reason to be curious. He WAS with an ATTRACTIVE angel and saw some competition in Tao Ren's anger. But still...

Pirika came to an abrupt halt, her eyes so wide they put computer screens to shame.

"Wait...what if Ren...likes me???!!!"

She gasped dramatically and planted her hands on her cheeks. It ALL made sense now. She continued through her-OMG as she would put it-phase, she encountered flashbacks.

"Wow...it's like I'm stuck in the middle of a big soap opera," she sighed, letting her hands drop. She curled them and stared hard at the ground. "Why must I be so attractive? Why must fate be so hard on those two boys? But still..." She grinned cheekily. "Love triangles are always fun. Maybe they'll fight over me...but...what's it called if boys fight over a girl? When girls fight it's called a catfight...and we're opposite genders...so is it dogfight? No...because girls are called bitches which translates into a dog...oh gosh this is confusing."

As she awaited her epiphany, something that looked like a jungle of blue mountain peaks bombarded into her view.

Naturally, she shrieked...

And the creature with blue mountain tops and a jungle for hair howled and clasped his hands over his ears.

"For Gods sake Pirika!" he shouted. "If I wanted to do deaf, I'd listen to Chocolove singing!"

The aforementioned blinked.

"Oh, HoroHoro...?"

He was not in the mood to talk. He devised a plan, and tried not to smirk at its brilliance.

"What was that Pirika? Oh no! I cannot hear you at all! It appears you have blinded me; aaaahhhh!"

It was apparent he had not practiced fake screaming, nor keeping his logic straight.

She shot him a lidded look.

"Oh? My scream_blinded _you, did it?" Seeing his panic, she grinned sardonically and crossed her arms. "I'm so amazing. I defied logic!"

"Um...I meant it...blinded the nerves in my ear, which in turn made me...deaf, and..." He stumbled over and answer, before he settled for mimicking her pose, sans the insane grin. "And you never let me finish..."

There was silence, before Pirika's grin dwindled and curved downwards instead.

"Horo...you're so lame..." She sighed. Aghast, he gasped. She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, unlike you and your..._blinded_ears, I happen to have matters to solve. LOVE MATTERS!" Before she darted away, she rapped her forehead with her knuckle. "A pretty girl's fate...when I mature, I'll end up in love pentagons every month."

And with that, she was gone, not hearing HoroHoro's:

"WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH LOVE PROBLEMS!"

**BS I**

"I obviously missed some things," Lyserg took care to point out.

"Yup," Manta replied.

"Hmm...ha, probably caused by him..."

Hao, who was occupying his time by blowing thin strands of brown from his eyes, stopped to glare in a playful manner towards the dowser. The strand immediately fell on his eye, making him shut it. A one eyed mock glare was very unmoving for the English man.

"Well, originally yes, but that was also Anna's fault for going anywhere with him."

"I AM here you know," Hao explained for their benefit, complete with hand motions, thumbs pointing towards his chest. "AND I can hear you fine. One thousand years and Ipods won't stop me from listening. On that thought..."

His hand dove into his pants pocket. When it slipped back out, a small, silver device was in his hand's enclosure.

Lyserg bristled.

"YOU!"

Hao blinked, really having no idea where Lyserg's anger was coming from this time. He understood the guy was sore about the whole burning his parents thing, but all he was doing was trying to listen to music.

"Yes, me," he said slowly.

Lyserg seethed further.

"You arrogant...that...on the school site..."

"Well done sleuth. You've solved the mystery. I have an Ipod, which means I am _listening_to music. I know, it's bad. How many years in the...slammer? That's what people say today, right?"

"SHUT UP! You shouldn't be listening to music when you're not allowed to!"

"Lyserg, Lyserg," Hao tutted, striding towards the green haired boy. He stiffened with each step the 'devil' took. The flame shaman flung an arm around his shoulder and pulled Lyserg towards him, so they were cheek to cheek.

Lyserg had a fit, but Hao's vice grip kept him in place.

"Be a rebel! C'mon!" his hands went everywhere trying to locate an earphone. Eventually it skimmed one, and he promptly shoved it in Lyserg's ear. He popped the other one in his own, and circled the pad on the Ipod.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE TAINTED BY YOUR SIN!"

Lyserg squirmed, and all he did was burn the calories he had recieved from lunch.

Hao's grin only bloomed.

"Oh! How about some heavy metal...?"

"LET ME GO!"

"Hell yeah. Listen to these guys."

"...um...it's alright...actually I quite like-THEY SWORE! THAT'S IT!" After his dilemma of whether or not the song was any good ended, in his rage, Lyserg mustered up enough to kick Hao in the stomach. "YOU! LET GO!"

Hao complied, running his gloved hand through his hair.

"You're no fun Lyserg. Ah, I'm gonna go find Yoh! My perkiness should cheer him up!"

_'Or make him plummet into depression,' _Manta countered mentally.

Hao halted his search for Yoh. Instead, he pivoted mid-stride and looked at Manta reproachfully.

"Y-yeah?" he stuttered under the dark look Hao was giving him.

"Look, if you're gonna be a jackass, just make sure the person you're insulting can't read your mind _and _incinerate you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**NEXT CHAPTER: ****The Confrontation Between Brothers! Fight Of The...Oranges?**

Key points for the next chapter: Yoh, Hao, Akiko, Anna, Lyserg, Jeanne and Tamao.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**The Confrontation Between Brothers! Fight Of The...Oranges?**

Akiko's scheme of getting back in his sister's good books was failing.

"Oh? Please verify you are not an idiotic person who abandons their family members on snowy mountains before you talk to me."

Miserabley.

"Look Anna, will you just let me explain-?!"

He was abruptly cut off when a door was revealed where his sister was a second ago, accompanied with a slamming noise. He groaned outwardly and rapped his knuckle against his forehead. He'd have wrinkles by the end of the day on his perfectly youthful skin. Damn it all.

But, seeing as stubborness was bountiful in the Kyouyama gene pool, he swiftly opened the door and sped after her.

Of course, when in a town and you do not know where you are going, it can be quite troublesome. On top of that, the ghosts of Funbari were rather curious as to who this person stalking the mighty Kyouyama Anna was. 

Which meant they constantly popped up and shot questions at him. It was very hard, Akiko had learned in a few minutes, to keep tabs on your very speedy sister when ghosts were obscuring your line of view.

"Get out of my damn way!" he exclaimed angrily.

One of the ghosts, appalled, tossed her head and glowered.

"Well, I never."

And with that, she vanished.

The other three ghosts, however, were not as easily offended. In fact, they were all smirking.

"Thank God you got rid of that obstinasous bitch!" the one with a bush of brown hair praised.

"About time. Geez, you're not very good at getting rid of ghosts, are you?" the bald one complained.

"She's my friend and all, but that was amusing," a girl with strawberry blonde hair added.

Akiko resisted the urge to rupture his brain cells via repeated headslamming to some random brick wall.

_'Patience. Patience gets you places,' _he thought to himself.

"Look. I really need to get going, so-"

"Why are you stalking Anna?" the gruff man queried.

"I'm not stalking her. I-"

"Does that mean she's cheating on Yoh and Hao?!" the female gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Wha? Mate, I'm not into _that _sort of relationship with her. Besides-"

"I take the fact she slammed the door on you and left you in the shop as a sign of resentment. Why are you trying to talk to her? The girl isn't going to change her mind."

"Look. we both have the same stubborness, and I NEED to have a long talk to her."

"About what?" he persisted.

"Just-"

"You want her to dump Hao and Yoh for you!?" she gasped yet again, this time pulling a fainting act.

A vein popped up on Akiko's head.

"Damn you all! Get the hell out of my way and go die somewhere!"

Silence ensued for a long duration.

And then the ghosts burst into hysterics, in spite of the sulking Akiko.

**BS I**

_'Oh dear,' _Jeanne mused, glancing worriedly at the door Anna and some boy had run out of. _'I wonder what's going on.'_

"I wouldn't bother finding out," a velvety voice sounded. "You'll get a migraine if you do, and I don't wanna be mind reading about that."

"Oh! Hao!" she cried in surprise, snapping out of her stupour. He pouted in mock her.

"What's with such a tone at seeing me? Shouldn't it be a happier one?"

"Oh ah..." she blushed. "I'm sorry. I meant no offence."

"Ah. Anyways, I need to buy some food for an engagement with Anna tomorrow."

Jeanne promptly blinked. She was pretty damned sure the Kyouyama Anna Hao was infatuated with would either kick him or dislodge his jaw if he suggested such a trip. She was in love with his younger brother, wasn't she? Granted, they were the same person, but then again they weren't, and...

"Jeanne, Jeanne. Don't think so much. You're giving me a headache," he mumbled, tapping his forehead.

She blushed again and shook her head. It wasn't her problem and it was rude to be so excited about someone's lovelife. With a long and audible sigh, she turned to Hao and nodded.

"Ok. Go get the stuff and-"

"YOU!!"

Oh dear.

That was a very British accent.

"Oh!" Hao chirped, bearing a similar grin to his younger brother's as Jeanne sweatdropped behind him. "Whatever do I owe this pleasure to?!"

"What are you doing near Jeanne?!" Lyserg groused, storming up to the flame shaman. He merely blinked in confusion, before he burst into laughter.

Jeanne frowned slightly, and Lyserg bristled.

"You jealous fool," Hao commented, beaming when Lyserg reddened in anger and embarassment. "I have no interest in Jeanne. I prefer people who can kick my arse."

"I can kick arse," Jeanne murmured, feeling her pride get a kicking at Hao's words.

Lyserg gasped.

"Jeanne! Who taught you such language?!" he exclaimed appalled.

"Well-"

"Jeanne, regardless of who our customers are, you should do nothing but serve them," a chilled voice explained.

The three sweatdropped.

"Ah Marco! How are you?"

"Hao, buy your ingredients and leave."

He pouted, before obliging. An irritated Lyserg ran after him after he left the store, yelling something about "Don't taint Anna and that food with your evil!"

Meanwhile, Jeanne chuckled at the dowser's antics, looking on after him fondly, before settling for a resigned sigh when she recalled she had work to do still.

Marco, looking very composed and regal, smirked.

_'I will love seeing your face when Anna remains with Yoh.'_

**BS I**

_'I wonder...what on earth is going on between Chocolove and HoroHoro?' _Tamao solemnly pondered, staring forlornly out of the window. 

The rain was pelting down instead of snow, unfortunately. She was entranced by its assault against the glass. It was strange, but the rythmic beating was lulling her into a dozed state. It was only due to a door loudly opening she was snapped from it.

"A-Anna!" she exclaimed in surprise when she saw the blonde.

With her hair soaking and matted against her face, accompanied by the harsh glare in her eyes and consuming her normally blank expression, she could easily be deemed as demonic looking.

Tamao shrunk as she focused her eyes on her for a brief period, before the sound of hurried footsteps ruined the moment. 

She was quite startled when Anna's eyes darkened even further and she shut the door on a deep voice that was yelling "Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaa!"

"I'm going for a bath. Do NOT let the person out there in," she commanded.

Tamao could only nod feebly.

Satisfied, the furious girl made her way upstairs.

But of course, Tamao's curiosity was at an all time high. Not even Hao had infuriated her so. So...

She fell back when a very upset face appeared at the window se had been staring out.

He smiled slightly at her response, before knocking on it, indicating he wanted to talk. She gulped, feeling Anna's very hostile aura. If she found out...

But he looked so upset and hopeful...

Ah, she was already opening it.

So much for her internal struggle.

"Thank you," he said after she'd finished the task.

Ironically, after hearing his voice up close, she then noticed his features.

His hair colour reminded him of Anna's, just a tad darker. It was light brownish. His eyes were a dark brown, which contrasted with Anna's almost amber ones, but there was something about their look that-

"Can I help you?" he queried, after getting weary of her observation.

She blushed tremendously, before hanging her head and shaking it.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly. 

He smiled ruefully at this, wondering whether he should tell her. Anna would probably deny it...

But then again, couldn't this pink headed girl tell by his aura?

By her genuinely confused look, he gathered she couldn't.

He then became annoyed when he realised why.

_'Anna's meddling of course,' _he inwardly snorted.

However, noting she was quite confused and scared at his alarmingly frequent expression changes, he settled for a gentle smile.

That freaked her out even more.

He groaned.

"Listen," he began, attempting to draw all the patience from his mind. Obviously, he would not be able to keep this up for long, "I'm an old...friend of Anna's, and I need to talk to her about a misunderstanding."

She didn't look like she believed him.

Akiko sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey, if I help you, will you help me?"

This got her attention.

Tamao slipped into deep thought, and just when his patience was about to run out on the hourglass, she smiled widely at him.

"Ok. There are these two..." She blushed darkly. "...Boys..."

Akiko mentally slapped himself.

**BS I**

"What exactly is your problem?" Hao asked, frowning at his brother, who was trying his very best to ignore him, and keep his mind clear, in case Hao probed.

"Nothing," he said in a sulkly tone. The older of the twins rolled his eyes, utterly convinced Yoh wasn't going to convince him.

"You're such a bad liar. I don't even need to use Reishi. You're just jealous!" 

Yoh reddened and wormed his head into the confides of his arms. Of course, it was rather hard trying to regain breath when you were panting and your face was submerged in limbs.

"I am not."

"You have to come up soon sailor!" he replied merrily.

Yoh was currently slumped against desk, face unseen due to its hiding in his folded arms. Hao, however, notorious for his accumulated patience over the years, merely widened his smile. He was going to get Yoh to admit it, because it was so much fun and the soaps Anna wathced weren't on for half an hour.

He would just have to make him lower his guard.

"Y'know, Tamao is chatting with Akiko outside."

This made Yoh's muscles tense, like he was about to sit up, but he restrained himself. Hao swore inside his mind.

"What? Why's that?" the muffled querie came.

Hao leant back. There was something oddly comfortable about walls to him.

"I have no idea..." He cupped his cheek and tapped it with his index finger. "I imagine he's used his Kyouyama charm to dupe Tamao into helping him."

Yoh's head lifted slightly, brow arched. The red had vanished.

"Um...I hope you don't tell him I said this, but...I don't think he has the same charm as Anna..."

Yoh and Hao's gazes switched to the open window. They noted a giddy seeming Tamao and a flustered Akiko.

Hao smirked.

"Well, what do you know?"

Yoh sweatdropped and lowered his head again, allowing a murmured response again.

"Looks like Tamao's duping him."

**BS I**

"So...you like one boy, who shows no interest in you presumabley, but has been constantly hanging around someone who you think likes you?"

Tamao nodded along with every word, eyes tearing.

Akiko sweatdropped.

_'Sugar. Don't start bawling or I'll freak...'_

"Chocolove is a very important person to me, but I...the one I have more of an..." She flushed feverently. "HoroHoro is..."

"You like this blue haired guy called HoroHoro, right?" he finished for her. 

She nodded again and twiddled her fingers, eyes attached to the ground. He managed a small smile, before approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Look," he said, crouching down to her level. Of course, even then he was a head taller, "I'll help you with this the best I can. All you need to do is apply my teachings and follow your heart, alright?"

Mute, she gave him an understanding look.

His smile widened, but on the inside...

_'Ha. I don't know squat about romance...hopefully all those soap operas dad used to watch and make me watch will help...'_

Tamao was quite perplexed by Akiko's calm, smiling face, strangely accompanied by a large sweatdrop. She was about to comment, when...

"THAT'S IT!"

Intervened.

Both blinked, exchanged glances and then looked to the window.

Inside, a fuming Yoh was glaring daggers at his brother, who was very amused and quite amazed at his younger sibling's display of anger.

"What's it?"

"I challenge you to a duel Hao!" Yoh declared, spurred on by Hao's snarky comments.

At this moment, Anna had joined them. She was currently residing at the bottom of the stairs, eyes slightly more open than usual, giving them an incredulous glance. Akiko and Tamao's faces mirrored hers, except they were a tad more vivid. 

"For Gods sake. I stay away from you lot for a second and you're challenging each other to fights." She rolled her eyes, having recovered her constantly unbothered demeanour. "Well, do what you like, but if you even move the dust...of which there should not be any anyhow," she cast Yoh a warning look, who sweated, " in this house by an inch, I'll have your heads, alright?"

Both nodded quickly. Anna nodded her approval, indicating to the garden. "Duel out..." Her calm expression faltered again when she saw Akiko there. Upon realising he had been found out, he waved sheepishly.

Both her brows slanted.

"Make sure you beat him before you have any duels," she hissed.

Akiko hid behind Tamao, who looked at him in absolute fear.

She didn't want to be in the way of Anna's wrath!

"Ah actually Anna..." At hearing Yoh's voice, she focused on him, expression sharp, "I had a different kind of duel in mind."

And once more, her face looked a tad confused and surprised.

"What else can a duel be?" she wondered aloud.

Yoh blushed, laughing and grinning a bit.

"The duel," he pointed out timidly, rubbing the back of his head, "is a duel to see who can eat the most oranges."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
